


Phoenix Rising

by Ethren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death Eater Merula, F/M, Murder, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Order of the Phoenix x Death Eater, Second War with Voldemort, Torture, War, Wizard battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: Ethren Whitecross has always been bound to the chains of his malediction. Now that his lethal family curse has been broken, he is free to live his life how he chooses. Or at least, so he thought. While working with his close friend, Bill Weasley they get an unexpected and unwanted visitor who wants to drag Ethren into a war. Ethren joins the Order of the Phoenix - not knowing that within the Death Eaters, his long lost lover is fighting her own battles amongst the forces of Lord Voldemort.
Relationships: Chiara Lobosca/Talbott Winger, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Merula Snyde/Original Character(s), Merula Snyde/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. The Day It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! You can find my tumblr with more stories of Ethren here!  
> https://hogwartsmysterystory.tumblr.com/

****

**1995**

The dust that had settled atop the limestone flooring of the ancient, Egyptian temple hadn’t been disturbed in thousands of years. Inscriptions of hieroglyphs on the walls and bas-relief carvings of ancient gods and beings were worn away with the passing of countless ages. Cobwebs were strewn across the halls, cracks lined the flooring and in the air... it was like the feeling of static of ancient magic. The temple had sat untouched since the moment it was sealed... until that fateful day. 

The tip of the ginger’s wand bloomed with a faint, teal glow as he picked his way down the ancient halls. His dragonhide boots clicked on the floor and he uttered a soft whisper to augment the light from his spell. It bloomed across the walls and floors. “Careful,” he warned back to his companion. “These places can be trapped.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve seen Indiana Jones.”

“Indiana Who?”

“Come on, Bill. You’re an archaeologist and you’ve never seen Indiana Jones?”

“Hey, if it’s a muggle thing, you can hardly blame me, Ethren.”

Bill, garbed in the uniform of a Curse-Breaker, led the way through the old Temple’s halls with Ethren right at his heels. Bill’s assignment had taken him all the way to Egypt - and given Ethren’s proficiency at breaking powerful curses, asked him to accompany him for part of his pay. Ethren couldn’t refuse. 

He came up to Bill’s side. “So this artifact. Are you sure it’s as dangerous as they say?”

Bill grimaced and nodded. “I’m sure. It was a goblet used by an ancient pharaoh, who was a vampire.” He stopped at an empty torch sconce and waved his hand. It flickered to life with flames that cast shadows in a dance across the walls. They depicted carvings of sacrifices, rivers of blood and a king who stood above it all. “He’d kill women who disappointed him, fill the goblet with their blood and drank from it. Over time, the spirits of those he killed cursed the goblet with horrible power that made his entire court sick. It eventually killed off everyone inside.”

“Pleasant,” he muttered. “So now the goblet is still infecting the place with its dark magic.”

“That’s the idea. So it’s our job to go in, find it and remove the curse. As well as gather up all the remaining artifacts and bring them to Gringotts.”

“You see, that’s why I like freelance curse-breaking. I get to keep what I find.”

“Even though it’s not exactly _legal?”_

“ _Especially_ since it’s not legal.”

Bill grinned as they passed into a larger room with a large statue of Horus looming over them. “I think breaking your malediction has made you rather bold, Ethren Whitecross.”

“Consider me ready to live my life.” He glanced about. “This must be the antechamber.” 

“Right. So just beyond should be the throne room. Dragonhide gloves?”

“Got them.” Ethren pulled the thick, scaled gloves from his robes and slid them over his fingers.

“Remember not to touch the goblet with your skin. Or anything, really. Not until we can cast the proper enchantments to disarm whatever curses might still be lingering.”

“Understood, chief.”

They reached a great set of double doors. Carved into its limestone concrete surface were hieroglyphs that were trimmed with gold. Bill reached to push it open when Ethren grabbed his wrist. “Hold on.” He drew his wand closer to the inscriptions and squinted his teal eyes at them. “I think they’re a warning.”

“What do they say?”

Ethren pulled a worn book from his pack and flipped through pages, lifting and lowering his gaze from the hieroglyphics to the images printed on the page. “Well, naturally, it warns of a curse,” he muttered. 

“Naturally.”

“It says that to take what is not yours is to cry rivers of blood, for your skin to shrivel to papyrus and your heart to turn to ash into your chest, as you yourself become one of the Hundred.”

“One of the Hundred?”

Ethren shook his head. “I’m not sure what it means.”

“Then I suppose there’s only one way to find out. Wands up.”

The young men pressed on the doors and in a wave of rising dust, threw them open to reveal a massive chamber. Where a throne one stood was now a pedestal on a raised dais at the end of the great hall before a mighty statue of Anubis. A gleaming, golden cup sat upon the pedestal, glowing even in the darkest shadows of the room. And separating the curse-breakers from their quarry...

“Ah,” Ethren said, the colour drained from his face. “This must be the Hundred.”

A hundred corpses wrapped in bandages stood before them. The mummies were still, silent and ever vigilant. Magic betrayed them, as empty, eyeless sockets burned with pinpoints of red that gazed out at nothing. 

Ethren folded his arms. “A hundred galleons says the moment we take that goblet, all of these undead will come to life....or, so to speak.”

“You’re definitely right there.” Bill frowned. “We’ll both work on removing the enchantments before we take it. The moment we do, you’ll apparate us out and back to your bike.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

They edged into the room. At any moment, Ethren expected for their heads to snap and turn to stare at them as they passed by, but they made no move. They may as well have been statues of soldiers that looked unfalteringly to the now open door. 

Their steps carried them up the halfmoon dais to the pedestal. The goblet sat upon its surface, the edges engraved with more ancient writing and the insides were still stained red with the blood of innocent women. “I’ll work on the counterspell for any protective shields that might be up around the goblet,” Ethren said. “Then you cast the counter for the curse upon the goblet itself... enough for us to be able to at least take it.”

“All right. I’ll watch the dead while you cast.”

Ethren drew his ebony wand and waved it through the air surrounding the goblet. His eyes closed. His mouth muttered arcane words that were whispered into the creeping silence of the temple. “ _Finite incantatem securus,”_ he uttered. The air around the goblet fizzled like boiling water. A red vapor materialized around them and Ethren waved his hand. The vapor twisted about, as though caught in a maelstrom and as he held out a small, crystal vial it was sucked right in, caught as he placed the stopper over it. “Done and done,” he purred, tossing it up and down in his hand. 

“Good work,” Bill said. “Now for the curse on the goblet. It won’t break it completely, Gringotts will have to take care of that but we can at the very least dull it until we can return it to them.” Bill’s wand touched the edge of the goblet. “ _Finite incantatem sanguis_ _maledictum.”_

Nothing happened. Bill cocked his head. “Surely...” He tapped the goblet again. Where there should have been a dull, crimson glow there was only stillness. 

Ethren’s ears twitched at the slightest sound as Bill puzzled over the goblet. The sound of dust scraping against fabric. He spun about. One of the mummies had twisted its head around to stare at them. Its red eyes were locked on the curse-breakers. “Bill.”

“It should have worked. We’ve gone over this counter-curse a hundred times on the way here.”

Another head turned towards them. One of the closest mummies took a staggering step forward. 

“Bill.”

“Unless it isn’t the right goblet,” Bill rambled. “Pharaohs were incredibly greedy with their treasure, even those considered cursed. Perhaps if we-”

_“Bill.”_

“What-?!” Bill spun around in annoyance and his face went white. 

A hundred mummies had now turned towards the pair and were staggering forward, arms outstretched. The sounds they made were to be expected as voiceboxes that hadn’t been used in thousands of years began to make groans akin to skin being dragged against sandpaper. “Bill!” Ethren snapped as he waved his wand wordlessly. A wall of fire bloomed between them and the onslaught of the undead. “We don’t have time, we need to get going.”

“We can’t leave without the goblet! This is a fake!” Bill’s arm swept out, striking the false cup and it rolled out of sight. 

Ethren grit his teeth. Bill was right. They _can’t_ leave without it. Gringott’s would sack Bill for sure after a failed mission. They’d searched the entirety of this place. It had to be somewhere....” 

These mummies. He’d read about something like them before. Inferi. The living dead, reanimated by dark magic... these mummies must be the reanimated corpses of those slain by the curse, left in eternal torment to protect the weapon of their demise. While not incredibly powerful.... In such a large group, they would be quickly overwhelmed. But they couldn’t be too far from the object of their creation. Which meant it _had_ to be somewhere inside... somewhere hidden, but in a place of pride, a Pharaoh would accept nothing less...

Ethren’s eyes snapped up towards the statue of Anubis. “Bill! Hold them back.”

“What?!”

“Hold them back! There must be a secret door somewhere.”

“Sure, I’ll just _do_ that.” Bill eyed the flickering wall of flames wearily. “You’d better know what you’re doing, Ethren. _Depulso!”_ A jet of blue light blasted through the dying wall of flames, striking a mummy in the chest and sent it hurdling backwards. 

Ethren scrambled to the statue of Anubis. Anubis, the god of death. As symbolic as it was regal. The hound headed statue loomed over them, casting a shadow upon the room in the flashing lights of spells going off. Ethren pawed around its base as he searched, his hands brushing across the stone as he desperately tried to find anything that could point to a secret door or compartment. 

“ _Incendio!”_ He could hear Bill casting behind him. Licks of flame caught upon the bandages of several of the mummies, setting them ablaze. They’d learned long ago that spells that damage the body do nothing to the unfeeling undead - the only way to destroy them was through fire. “ _Incendio tria!”_ Three fireballs this time blasted from the tip of his wand like rockets, each one blasting into its mark and sent them launching backwards onto the ground. The room was lit in the flames of rotting undead flesh. 

“Bill!” Ethren shouted. “Behind you!” 

One of the mummies had come up behind the curse-breaker and his hand ripped down the man’s clothes. Bill cried out in alarm and wriggled and writhed in its grasp as Ethren drew his own wand and it spat flame out of its tip, striking the mummy and Bill at last wrestled it off. 

He rew back towards Ethren. Sweat dripped down his face. “Ethren,” he gasped out. “Too many. _Protego Diabolica!”_

A ring of black and blue flames burned around them in a complete circle. To Ethren and Bill, there was no heat. Simply wafts of cool smoke that lifted towards them. But as one of the mummies staggered towards them, the dark fire caught their bandages alight and they burned away to ash. But it would not hold up forever. 

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Ethren hissed. _“Revelio!”_ It was worth a shot. But just as he suspected, nothing appeared. He needed something. Something more specialized in finding hidden objects, hidden doors... _that was it._ “Bill!” Ethren’s head wrenched up, his face reflecting the black and blue flames. “Where's your probity probe!” 

“Brilliant, Ethren!” Bill fished it from his pack and tossed it to Ethren, just as one of the mummies made it through the ring of fire and he knocked it backwards. 

The device looked like a long, golden car antenna. He gave it a wave and the end immediately lit up in a white light and he dragged it furiously across the surface of the statue's base, again and again. "Come on...." Ethren muttered. It had to be herethere 

"Ethren!" More mummies were coming through the flames. Bill's back was to his friend's. 

"Come on...!!"

Suddenly, the probity probe’s tip bloomed with a light blue glow as it detected something, hidden up on the statue’s back. Ethren scrambled upwards and pressed his wand to it. _“Revelio!”_

The stone faded away to reveal a handle. Ethren wasted no time. He grabbed it and wrenched backwards so hard he lost his grip and toppled to the ground, just as a door behind them slid open. “There!” Bill grabbed Ethren’s collar like a cat grabbing its kitten’s scruff and _threw_ him through the door. Bill dove in after, tumble and spun around, waving his wand with a cry. The door slammed shut, just as the mummies converged on them and all was silent. 

The young men breathed hard, gasping for breath as they recovered. “Are you okay?” Bill panted. “Have your wand still?”

Ethren grasped it shakily in hand and he gave a nod. “Yeah,” he uttered, fingers trembling. “I got it. Where... where are we...?”

Bill pushed to his feet. “ _Lumos_.”

Light blossomed at the tip of his wand. Thousands of gold coins, diadems, knives, platters and jewels glittered in the sudden glow. It was an entire trove of treasure that filled the room to the brim, sparkling and glittering like a thousand stars. And sitting upon a shelf in the back - was a goblet. An exact replica of the one before, but this one.... Ethren drew close and waved his hand over it. “This is definitely the one. I can feel it.”

“Then you should have the honors.”

Ethren turned. “What?”

“You were the one who decrypted the writing on the door. And you’re the one who found this room to begin with.” Bill grinned and waved his hand. “You should be the one to break the curse.”

“You know this won’t look stellar on your record, Weasley. Getting help from a lowly freelance curse-breaker.”

“My record is pristine, Whitecross. Now go ahead and do it already, before I change my mind.”

Ethren flipped the man off and turned to the goblet. The end of his ebony wand touched the rim of the goblet. “ _Finite incantatem sanguis_ _maledictum.”_

This time it worked. A faint glow lit up along the goblet’s mouth. A hiss, like lifting steam resounded from the cup before it faded. The curse was, for now, broken. Ethren lofted the goblet up in his hands and turned it over. Odd, how something so small could create so much damage. But he would know best how potent dark curses could be. He turned to Bill and let the ghost of a smile pass over his lips. “Bill, I think we can consider this mission a success.”

Cairo was a sprawling city of intrigue and foreign beauty, marked by Eastern and Western influence and built upon ancient grounds. It was a hub of tourist activity, filled to the brim with markets, attractions, restaurants and buildings. 

No stranger to danger in some of its rougher areas, Ethren and and Bill decided to eat lunch at one of their fine establishments seated right at the edge of the great Nile river that cut the city virtually in half as it carved through the metropolis. Cars sped down the narrow streets and through crowded markets, honking at one another with shouting people and tourists from every corner of the room. It was certainly not a place of peace and quiet - but the view was to die for.

“We’ll stay at the hotel we booked earlier before we return to Gringott’s,” Bill said while stuffing his face with some koshary. “Are you sure that the phone call you made worked? I thought your phone needed a wire?”

Ethren dragged his gaze from the glittering Nile and grinned. “It’s a cellphone, Bill. It works without a wire. And yes, I’m sure. We’ll be leaving at 8 AM, so make sure you aren’t up all night daydreaming.”

“Daydreaming? What are you on about?”

A smirk toyed at the edge of his mouth as Ethren pushed some food around his plate of taameya. “Please. You thought I wouldn’t notice you drifting off every two seconds every time we were traveling? What’s been on your mind?”

Bill flushed. He rubbed the back of his neck and sank back against his seat. “Well there’s this.... Girl.”

“Oh?”

“That I’ve been talking to.”

“ _Oh?”_

“Ethren Whitecross, you are impossible to talk to about girls.”

“Well come on, give me more information to go on! A girl, congratulations. Name? What’s she like, where’s she from, who-”

“Fleur Delacour.”

Ethren stared at him for a long while...before the edge of his lip lifted and he drew his food up to munch on. “Oh,” he said. 

“You’re laughing.”

“I’m trying very hard not to. You fell for the _veela?”_

“She’s _half_ veela, Ethren.”

“Either way, you met a pretty face and decided to have feelings.”

Bill’s cheeks were stained red. “She’s _not_ just a pretty face!” He hissed out. “"Fleur... she took a part time job at Gringotts, to improve her English. And.... and we've been talking lately.”

“I always imagined her to be very prissy and stuck up. Like _most_ girls from that school.”

“You mean like the one _you_ dated?”

“That _so_ does not count.”

Bill snorted. “Well, to answer your question... she is stuck up. But...” His eyes softened. He turned his gaze to the Nile. Forlorn. Like it could never match her in beauty. “She's...blunt." A laugh fell from his lips. "She speaks her mind, she doesn't let anyone talk over her. And she's confident. She knows what she wants... and she goes after it, no matter what. She loves those she's close to. Her sister, her family. She's very compassionate, and caring." He glanced over. "And she's not as superficial as you probably think. He's down to earth." 

“You sound like you’re in love.”

“I’m not really sure what love feels like. All I know is she makes me happy.” He hesitated and turned his attention back to Ethren. “And... Merula?”

Ethren stared at the food he pushed mindlessly around his plate. “Haven’t seen her,” he muttered. “Not since we graduated.”

“Do you have any idea where she might be?”

“None.”

“Good riddance.”

Ethren’s head snapped up with a scowl. “What?”

Bill folded his arms. “I said what I said. I’ve told you a hundred times, Ethren - that girl is _trouble._ She’s... she’s toxic. Manipulative. She has you wrapped around her finger and she knows it. I think it’s better she’s gone.”

“Whatever you say.”

Bill heaved a sigh. “Come on. Don’t brood...” He reached over to place his hand over Ethren’s. “I know you miss her,” he said. “But... it’s time you moved on. Your malediction is _gone,_ Ethren. You don’t have to be bound in chains by anything or anyone. Just... live your life in a way that makes you proud.”

“...I know, Bill. Thanks.”

“There’d better be room for one more. I’m bloody exhausted.”

 _No. That voice._ Ethren spun around as Alastor Moody, otherwise known as Mad-Eye Moody, hobbled up to their table. His single, electric blue eye whizzed about as it took in everything around him, constantly moving separate from his real eye that remained locked on Ethren and Bill. Ethren grit his teeth. “If you’d like to pull a chair over, you’re welcome, Moody,” he muttered. 

“Whitecross. Still as insufferable as ever.”

“Alastor,” Bill quickly interrupted. He put out a hand. “Always a pleasure. Please, take a seat.”

Alastor grunted and dragged a chair over, wooden leg knocking against the table as he sat down heavily. “Weasley,” he said. “How is Gringotts treating you. I always told you, you would have suited an auror better than working alongside those greedy goblins.”

“Well sir,” Bill said. “When I was in my last year of Hogwarts, one of my friends advised I take in what others say, but follow my own path.” He sent a wink towards Ethren and reclined back in his seat. “But I doubt you’re here to talk about my job.” 

“That’s right. I imagine you’ve heard about what’s happened.”

Of course they had. Voldemort had returned. He murdered a student in cold blood.... Cedric. He remembered Cedric. Kind. Thoughtful, attentive. He absolutely adored Jason Novak and Chiara Lobosca, following them everywhere. Ethren grimaced and nodded slowly. “Yes. We’ve heard.”

Alastor whipped a pipe from his cloak and took a long draw from it. Rings of smoke pooled in the air. “Dark days are upon us,” he growled. “The Dark Lords servants are crawling up from the _holes_ we ran them into. The Order of the Phoenix needs to be rebuilt, or there will be nothing to stand in their way.”

Ethren frowned. “The Order of the Phoenix?” He asked. “What is that?”

“I think I’ve heard of that,” Bill murmured. “Wasn’t it... a secret society?”

“That’s right,” Moody said. “Formed by Albus Dumbledore himself, during the First Wizarding War. It was only because the Order worked hand in hand with the Ministry of Magic to push back Voldemort's followers. But this time...." Moody stopped. His eye flicked about frantically, watching everything, everyone, all at once. He leaned forward, and his voice was barely above a whisper. "This time... it's different."

“Different?” Bill asked. “What do you mean different?”

“The Ministry is no longer safe. Eyes everywhere. _Spies_ everywhere. We must carry ourselves with constant vigilance.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Ethren said. “But I’m not sure what this has to do with us.”

Moody snorted. “Weren’t you supposed to be a clever one, Whitecross?” He said. “The Order of the Phoenix is being reborn in fire. But many of us are dead or... indisposed. We can’t win this war with a few veterans.”

Bill’s eyes widened. “So you’re here to recruit us?”

“Aye. That I am.” Behind the trio, a waitress dropped her tray and the entire table _shook_ as Moody leapt up in a panic. Once he was sure the area was clear of threats he lowered back down. “Well?”

Bill blinked. “Wait, you want an answer _now?”_ He sputtered.

“The Death Eaters aren’t going to wait around and pick daisies while you decide which side you’re going to take in this war, boy.”

“No, I know that, I just...” Bill breathed out. “I wish I had more time. Everything is.. Finally falling into place. My job, this girl I know...”

“This girl a pureblood witch?”

“...no. She’s half-veela.”

“In the new world that You-Know-Who devises, she’d be branded as less than dirt and killed or cast out. Is that something you’d want for her? Is that the kind of world you’d want to live in? The kind of world you’d want your _family_ to live in?!”

Bill grit his teeth. “No.”

“Then how can you see yourself sitting by while he takes the world by force! You know first hand the evils dark mages can bring upon us. Think of Patricia Rakepick, the way she _lied_ to you, _manipulated_ you, tried to murder you-”

“Rowan.” Bill ran his fingers through crimson hair that fell around his shoulders. “She murdered Rowan.”

“Aye. She did. And Rowan and young Cedric will only be the first of many victims to fall to the Death Eaters should they win. We _cannot_ let them.”

“Bill,” Ethren hissed. “You can’t seriously be considering this.”

Bill’s fingers were fastened into a fist. He stared daggers at his empty dinner plate until his knuckles hurt.. Then pushed to his feet. “... my sister,” he murmured. “Was controlled by You-Know-Who for months, and nearly murdered by him, if it wasn’t for Harry. My Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian were murdered by Death Eaters in the first Wizarding War." He looked up to Alastor Moody. "You... you knew them, didn't you?" 

Something that looked like grief swept over Moody's eye and he nodded. "I did. It took five Death Eaters to kill them. They were heroes, to the last breath." 

“The Death Eaters aren’t just some plague that will sweep by. They’ll touch everyone around me. And if I can make that difference, even a small one, to keep my family safe. I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

“Bill!” 

He ignored Ethren and put out his hand. “I’ll join, Alastor.”

“Weasleys,” Alastor Moody growled as he took the hand in a firm shake. “There’s a damn good reason why every one of you has been put into Gryffindor. You never back down from a fight, no matter how hard it might be.” His magical eye skated around to face Whitecross. “And you, Whitecross?”

Ethren scoffed. “What about me?”

“What are you going to do?”

“What am I.... are you fucking kidding me?!” Ethren pushed up from his seat furiously. “Moody, I’m not even from here, I’m American. No. I’m not joining your war.”

“My war? Do you really think the Death Eaters will leave the family that willingly does business with _muggles_ so openly alone, boy?!”

“You can’t threaten me, Alastor. The Death Eaters have no influence in America.”

“Do you really think they’ll stop at Britain? The Dark Lord has plans for the _world._ And that includes the United States.”

That’s what the heroes are for. To stop them. But I’m _not a hero._ Everything with the Vaults, I just... those were things I _had_ to do! My brother was in danger, _I_ was in danger, the school was under attack!”

“And do Death Eaters threatening the entire _world_ not alarm you as much?”

“It’s not the same,” Ethren hissed. “Back then... back then, I didn’t _care_ what happened to me, Moody. I was on a time limit. I thought I was going to die anyways, so I didn’t give a shit what I did because what did it matter if I died? But it’s different now. My malediction, it’s gone. I have a future, I have a _life_ to look forward to. And I’ll be damned if I waste it on some war.”

“Oh, how very fortunate for you,” Moody sneered. “You’ll be enjoying your life while countless others risk theirs, for you.”

“Then that’s their choice.”

“How _dare_ you!” Moody exploded out of his seat and slammed his staff on the ground. A great pulse of magic blew Ethren backwards and his back skated across the cobblestone patio. “How dare you throw away their lives!”

“Look!” Ethren snarled as he tore up from the ground. “It’s not my problem, okay?! I did my job, I saved Hogwarts, I defeated R. What more do you want from me?! Or am I supposed to just keep giving myself, over and over again until there’s _nothing fucking left?!”_

“I want you to not live your life as a coward! Are you truly that afraid?”

“Of course I’m afraid,” Ethren said. “I’ve spent my whole life, desperately wanting to just.... _Live,_ Alastor! I finally have that choice. Is it really so horrible for me to just do things for myself?”

“Ethren-” Bill tried to say, but Ethren threw out his hand. 

“No. I’m done here.” He reached into his pocket to pull out a tiny motorcycle. He threw it on the ground and in a flash of white smoke, it stood in its full glory. Ethren mounted the bike and twisted the key.

“Ethren!” Moody hobbled forward. “Fear has two meanings, Whitecross. Forget everything and run.... Or face everything, and **rise.** In the end, it’s a choice all of us must make.” 

Ethren’s teeth ground together “Sorry,” he muttered. “I guess I’m just not as brave as the rest of you.”

His bike exploded down the sidewalk and onto the road. His eyes burned red. He twisted the throttle, going faster, faster, _faster._ He could feel the magical engine of his bike heating up until there was a burst of arcane energy flooding around him and his bike apparated from sight. 

The motorcycle tore through space and time and was spat flawlessly out the other side, wheels ripping through a gravel driveway until it came to a shuddering stop at the foot of his own home. It was nestled against the side of Lake Michigan, the verdant summer leaves folding in over the small little house like a cave. 

It was quiet. It was quaint. Just a normal, muggle home on the water. None of the ostentatious displays of wealth that the Whitecross Home, Serenity Pointe Estate boasted. 

It was just what Ethren wanted. 

He shoved open the door and was immediately greeted by a huskador bounding at his feet, kissing his face and tail wagging. “Good to see you too, Zephyr,” Ethren grunted, dragging his fingers through shaggy fur. “You didn’t eat the walls again, did you?”

Zephyr’s bark nor the paint chips on his lips didn’t bode well for his bathroom walls. Ethren sighed and pushed his way into his house. “Well boy,” he muttered as he lowered his things onto the couch. “I was going to do some light reading, but...” 

He navigated to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest flask of wine. “I think it’s time to get fucked up.”

The white shores of Lake Michigan always eased away his tension, his worries. They were utterly beautiful. The setting sun fell right over the water, and painted the glassy surface with stunning shades of crimson and gold with twisted pink clouds that coiled over a smokey yellow sky. 

But Ethren couldn’t enjoy it that night. Hell, that gorgeous sunset was nothing more than an insult. How dare the night be so calm when there was nothing but a tempest that surged through his skull. 

The wine was hot in his veins as the alcohol ran its course through his body. His head spun. His fingers were uncoordinated as they twirled his wand clumsily between them before it fell listlessly onto the sand. 

Everything felt numb. The way his fingertips tingled as they dug into the sand. The cool breeze that brushed against his heated forehead. And the buzzing. It was constant. He’d hoped a couple bottles would dampen the storm but all it did was ignite embers into a flame. 

Damn. No. The wine definitely didn’t help. 

With a sigh, he fell backwards into the sand. The waves raked up onto the shore to bite at his toes, and his eyes were cast upwards towards the lazy pink clouds that floated across the sky. Mad-Eye’s voice still rang in his head. ‘ _Fear has two meanings, Whitecross,’_ he'd said. _‘Forget everything and run, or face everything and rise.’_

“Easy for you to say,” Ethren muttered to himself. “Not everyone is a suicidal maniac willing to throw their life away like you.” He tossed his wine bottle to the side and let his arm fall over his eyes. There were very few that shared Mad-Eye Moody’s conviction. In fact.... Only one.

Ethren grit his teeth. 

No. Why did he have to think about _her_ now. 

He would never admit it. Not to Bill. Not to Talbott or Chiara. Not to Konn, or Skylar or Hal. But... gods. Gods, he missed her. So much. He missed the way their fingers locked together. Missed their conversations. Missed the way she'd just look at him, and he thought he knew everything on her mind. 

But... clearly he didn't. Not well enough to know that she'd simply disappear after graduation without a word, or a phone call or even a goddamn letter. 

_What would she do?_ She definitely wouldn’t just sit by and twiddle her thumbs. No. Merula Snyde was not someone who simply let others do the fighting for her. She’d try. Again and again and again, and no matter how many times she got knocked down, she’d rise up again. 

She would face everything and rise.

Ethren laughed. A slow, shallow laugh that spilled from his lips like a breaking dam. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath. The touch of fur at his fingertips had him lazily opening an eye as Zephyr pushed his head under his arm. “Guess we’re going to be needing to find you a puppysitter, huh?” 

Zephyr cocked his head. One ear fell. Ethren sighed and pushed his fingers through the mutt’s fur. “Face everything and rise?” He muttered under his breath. “Fine. I’ll rise. And I’ll set the world on fire, if I have to.”

It was raining that night in London. A depressing downpour left Ethren's hair flattened to his forehead as he walked along the lines of narrow apartment buildings that lined the street. Grimmauld Place, it was. And now to find the address... 

_8, 9, 10, 11....13?_

His boots skated to a stop. He looked from one apartment to the next, both of them squashed together. Where was 12? He looked down to the note in his hands then back up at the complex. No. This was impossible, surely it was supposed to be right there. But how could it...

Something occurred to him. 

It most certainly was _not_ impossible. After all, an entire train station was hidden in a very similar manner. But he doubted the answer was running head first into an apartment building. He’d likely end up with a broken nose. 

With a scowl, he looked down to the note once more. 

12 Grimmauld Place

Borough of Islington

London, England

See with your heart.

A.D

See with your heart, huh. Well if that wasn’t the most cryptic shit, Ethren wasn’t sure what was. Dumbledore had a knack of not being straight forward. Regardless... Ethren’s eyes fanned over the instructions again and again before bringing his eyes back up towards the apartments. 

_See with your heart._

It was there. It _had_ to be there. Ethren focused. He locked his gaze on the building and imagined. Imagined this home being there. Right between 11 and 13. 

The sound of grinding stone caught his attention. 

With a gasp, Ethren staggered backwards as the entire building began to move. The neighboring houses, 11 and 13, were being shoved aside as it emerged like it was hiding behind a door. A set of braided front steps led up to a battered front door. 

Ethren swallowed and tucked the note back into his pocket. All right. So maybe Dumbledore did make sense. Sometimes. 

With a breath, Ethren climbed the steps to the entrance. Even the handle was sketchy. There was simply a knocker formed into the shape of a twisted snake. No keyholes. No handles. Ethren knocked on the door. 

There was no answer. Not for a long while. The rain soaked him to the bone and he shivered on the front steps, glancing behind him through the pouring rain. Suddenly, the door opened... and a familiar face peered. “Ethren?” Remus Lupin said, his tired, scarred face lighting up in surprise. “What are you doing here?” 

“Remus.” Ethren clenched his fists. No turning back now. “I’m here to join the Order of the Phoenix.”  
  



	2. New Recruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So sorry the new chapter took so long to come out. I tried my hand at nanowrimo but couldn't finish it. So here it is, continued! I included a lot of OCs from my friends in it as side characters, the pictures attached are from various artists who drew the pictures FOR that character, so please make sure they're not stolen! You can find the owners of all the characters on tumblr on these handles:  
> Summer Charn @thecursedvaultchild David Grant @thewasp1995 Artemis Clair de Lune @no-moon-nor-stars Merric Nyx @aleksia-aries-hogwartsmystery Konnor Rainwater @visceryl Hal Greywind @one-very-angry-hufflepunk Roger Lopez @hphm-roger Septimus Crowe @brothergrimm71

Ethren hadn't expected the secret headquarters of the wizarding resistance to be so..... dusty. As Remus stepped aside and motioned for him to enter, Ethren entered into a long hallway, lit with dull gas lamps and a large chandelier that glowed overhead with flickering, dying candles. At one point, it might have been a grand entrance, but it had fallen into disrepair. Cobwebs covered the ceiling and the hooks where portraits once hung were now empty. The wallpaper peeled off in scrapes and the carpet had been worn down to a few splinters of thick bristles. 

Remus caught the look and he gave a tender smile. “Mind the mess.”

“Sirius has been living here for  _ how long  _ and he hasn’t thought to clean up his own house?”

The man sighed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “He doesn’t really think of this place as his house....or at the very least, his home. Come. I’m sure the others will be wanting to see you.”

“Others?”

“Yes. Bill arrived only just before you and the others went to greet him.”

That didn't exactly answer Ethren's question. With a breath, he followed Lupin through the house. Family heirlooms lined the shelves - dusty music boxes, crested goblets, daggers in glass containers. Somewhere in the house, he could hear a shrill voice screaming about, "MUDBLOOD IN MY HOUSE!! GET HIM OUT!!!" 

It was a miserable place. Ethren could begin to guess why Sirius hated it so much.

They pushed into a large living room. Much like the rest of the house, it was accented in dark colours with peeling wallpaper and cobwebs that hung from a grand chandelier. Two big couches flanked a roaring fireplace, and a grand piano was rested in the back. And sitting on the couch.... 

"Ethren!" 

Chiara Lobosca leapt off of the couch and coiled her arms around his neck, nearly toppling him off his feet. “Chiara!” Ethren gasped. 

“I missed you, are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine-”

“About time you got here.” Talbott Winger lifted up from where he sat beside Chiara. A smile tugged at his lip. “I didn’t think you’d show up.”

Talbott. Of course he would join. His parents were murdered by Death Eaters. Ethren couldn’t help the grin as he leaned over to grasp Talbott’s hand before pulling him into a hug with Chiara. “I was guilt tripped.”

“Guilt tripped?” Talbott asked. “Who-”

“Mad-Eye.”

“Ah, that would explain it. He didn’t have to come after me. I was one of the first ones who signed up.”

“Who else is here?”

_ “ETHREN?! IS THAT ETHREN I HEAR?!”  _

Chiara lifted a hand to her mouth in a giggle. “Oh no. Here she comes.”

A woman sporting vibrant pink hair lashed around the corner and her face was taken up by a great big smile. "Thought so! There you are, you cursed little shit!" She tripped over an umbrella stand made from the severed leg of a troll in her rush to leap into Ethren's chest with a hug. "Looking a lot better! And a lot less, you know, almost dead. That curse finally gone?" 

"Wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Ethren could scarcely believe it. So many of his friends were here. Who else joined the Order of the Phoenix?

Remus Lupin, who leaned against the door frame, cleared his throat. “Feel free to make yourself at home, Ethren,” he said. “When you’re ready, Talbott will show you to your room where you can put your things. Unfortunately, you’ll have to share it. We’re running low on space.”

“That’s fine. Thank you, Remus.”

Lupin nodded his head. “Of course. Dinner will be ready soon.” 

He parted and Tonks grabbed Ethren’s hand. “Ethren,” she said, dragging him down onto the couch next to her. “You would not believe everything that’s happened.”

“Are you going to tell him all in one go?” Talbott smirked. He and Chiara sat on the opposite couch and he had an arm hooked loosely around her shoulders. 

“Sure, I’ll talk until I can’t breathe if I have to! First of all, being an auror has been amazing. Talbott was actually my partner, we went through the same tests!" 

"Tests?" Ethren questioned and Talbott nodded. 

"They give you a series of.... character tests. It measures your practical skills and judges how well you work under pressure. We were studying for two years before Moody finally let us be 'official' Aurors." 

"It was amazing. Moody said I was the quickest one to pass the Concealment and Disguise portion of the training. I didn't even have to study!" 

"Gee," Ethren snorted. "I wonder why." 

"Yeah, she did great," Talbott grinned. "Until she tripped over her own feet and split open her lip falling on her face during the Stealth and Tracking test." 

"Hey, agility has  _ never _ been my strong suit. I can own up to that." 

“That’s okay,” Chiara said with a smile. “You don’t have to be graceful to take out Death Eaters.”

“Damn right I don’t! Oh, Ethren, I have a story for you, you’ll  _ love  _ this.”

Ethren paid less attention to Tonks’ rambling and more.... Simply on his friends. It had been ages since he’d seen them. Last time was [Summer Charn’](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2a0bdb0e5f373e1d13a2bcd8ea2dc2ee/02dee6e374fc0620-17/s500x750/82e02f642cf27b355ba8aae38db7524b0642e992.png)s wedding. They all looked so... different now. Tonks seemed so sure of herself. Confident. Mature. He remembered scarcely being able to  _ stand  _ her at Hogwarts, what with her constant tricks and inability to take anything seriously. Her braces had come off, but she still sported her choppy bring pink hair. 

Chiara had blossomed into an absolute beauty. Her silvery locks had grown out and tumbled down her shoulder in a single, loose braid while strands of white hung in her blue eyes. Across her face she had a new scar that dragged from the middle of her cheek and down her neck... perhaps from a turn gone wrong. 

Talbott....was the one he could sense the most change from. His hair had grown longer and was pulled back behind his head. He seemed stronger... calmer. Perhaps it was after dating Chiara. They seemed so happy together..

“And what about you, Ethren?” Tonks grinned as she nudged his shoulder. “What have you been doing with your newfound freedom? Find a cute girl, yet?”

Ethren scoffed. “No. I don’t have time for dating right now. I’ve mostly been working with Bill. Where is he, by the way?”

“He and Sirius went to a meeting. Oh! Ethren, I met Harry Potter!”

“Did you?”

She nodded. “Alastor gave me a  _ special mission. _ ”

“She likes calling it a special mission, but everyone knows she was just the fodder,” Talbott whispered before she threw a pillow at his head.

“Hey, my skills are  _ very useful  _ thank you very much. I was part of the  _ Advance Guard.  _ We were supposed to go to Harry’s home and bring him back here. Alastor was absolutely intolerable.”

Ethren nodded. “He usually is.”

A delicious smell began to waft in from the kitchen. The sound of Molly Weasley’s voice rang out as she asked where her son was, claiming she had his ‘favourite pumpkin pie’ for dessert. “Mrs. Weasley is here, too?”

“She joined before her son did,” Chiara said. “Gave him a bit of a shock when he walked through the door and saw his mum standing there.”

Talbott pushed to his feet. “Come on. Why don’t I show you to our room before we eat.”

The dusty old stairs creaked underneath their footsteps. Upstairs, the portrait was still wailing about a mudblood in her house and Ethren grimaced, keeping close to Talbott. "Not a very happy place. There's nowhere else that the Order of the Phoenix can be based?" 

"It's the safest place," he said. "At least, that's what Sirius says. And I trust him." Ethren had never even met Sirius. Talbott glanced over, as though reading his mind. "You'll meet him tonight, as well as the other members. Your room is this way." 

Talbott pushed through a door. The room had two twin beds and a wardrobe. Much like the rest of the house, it was utterly gloomy and miserable. One of the beds was clearly already in use, with rumpled sheets and a suitcase of clothes on top of it. The other was neatly folded and ready for use. Ethren lowered his bag on top of it. "So what happens now?" 

"Well," Talbott folded his arms. "I imagine all of us will be taking our Order Exams soon." 

"Exams." He grimaced. "You're both aurors, Chiara is a professional healer and I've broken dozens of curses. Do we really need to take an 'exam?'" 

"Moody's rules." 

"And everything Moody says goes," Ethren muttered. "All right." 

Talbott's hand dropped on his shoulder. "Don't brood. Come on, let's get some food. I'm starving." 

“I’m going to unpack first.”

“Okay...Ethren.” Talbott offered a small smile. “Glad you’re here with us. I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.”

Talbott disappeared through the door. With a sigh, Ethren opened up his suitcase and reached in. “Hey, stop eating my clothes,” he muttered at the hairless little Puffskein he pulled from one of its pockets. He placed Titan on top of a dresser and began to pull out his folded laundry, placing it on top of his bed. 

Finally, he came to a picture. The cracked glass was dusty and the frame was bent, but the picture still moved. A young man with caramel hair, arm looped around a beautiful girl as snow fell from the sky. They laughed. A soundless laugh. Ethren could still remember how it sounded, even so many years later. 

From downstairs, he could hear the door opening and more people entering into the house. That must have been the rest of the Order. Ethren pointed a finger at Titan. “Behave,” he said before making his way downstairs. 

The dining room was large. Large enough to host the Order of the Phoenix, with a long wooden table packed with chairs. It was crowded with people. Bill, Tonks, Talbott and Chiara all sat together, laughing and talking while Molly Weasley flitted about and passed plates of food. He could see students from school, as well. [David Grant](https://64.media.tumblr.com/465b05d1acf0c01d810650377f15712d/74e7ff24a3c3b3bb-78/s2048x3072/c758938e84e2bd1dd0b26b144affaab2b038695e.png), who was leaning over the table to talk to Tonks. [Artemis Clair de Lune,](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fe7578f5414f21f99950358ec6178112/d1f1748d4ade4f8a-82/s1280x1920/1c88636a4ddba9108a1b9d7917213ffdd6d516ed.png) who was patching up a wound on [Merric Nyx’s](https://64.media.tumblr.com/54d59263ec932860ddde9570413e9bba/b070b383085886a7-58/s400x600/985d7248e74ea4e42915947676877de6872e4848.png) arm. 

“You must be Ethren Whitecross.”

A man walked into the house, shaking the rain from his hair. This must be Sirius Black. 

Sirius was... not what he expected. He'd expected to see what he'd heard of the man. Tall. Well built. Darkly handsome, with silky black hair and silver grey eyes. Instead, he was faced with a disheveled old man who smelled of stale beer and like he hadn't washed his clothes in two weeks. His face was pale with a beard growing around his thin jaw. 

Ethren put out his hand. “And you must be Sirius Black.”

“That I am. It’s good to have you here. Some ground rules. No going up onto the fourth floor, don’t try to take the screaming portrait, it’s impossible to remove and don’t insult Molly’s cooking, you’ll be hit by a wooden ladle.”

“I heard that!” Molly laughed from where she stood lowering more food onto the table. “Please, Ethren, take a seat and enjoy your meal!”

Ethren sat down. He brought a fork up to his mouth and was about to eat... when he realized he was being stared at. A young, black haired woman with blushed cheeks was smiling at him from across the table. Younger than he was. He blinked. "Can I... help you?" 

"Oh!" She flushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes! I mean, no, I- My name is Hestia! Hestia Jones! Do you remember me?" 

"No." 

Tonks choked on her food with a laugh. 

The red that had risen onto the girl’s cheeks had now spread to her neck. “Oh, no, of course not... my name is Hestia Jones! I was in Cedric Diggory’s year..? You helped me with my arithmancy?”

“Oh. Yeah. I remember.”

He definitely didn’t remember. Chiara leaned over and whispered into his ear, “Someone’s smitten.”

Speaking of smitten. 

Remus Lupin drew over with a platter of grapes. “Would any of you like some grapes?” He asked and Tonks raised her hand. 

“I’d like one.”

Remus plucked one of the grapes off the platter and lifted it to her lips. Her cheeks were washed with red as she plucked it from his fingers and when he moved off with a smile, her face was like a tomato. She caught Ethren staring. “What?!”

“Seriously?”

“Oh, can it, Whitecross.”

“He’s old.”

“He’s kind.”

“He’s thirty five!”

Tonks leveled her fork at Ethren. “Hey. I never got on your arse for swooning over a Death Eater. Leave my love life alone.”

“Oh, how like you left my love life alone at the  _ tea shop?”  _

“That has absolutely nothing to do with-”

_ “Quit your yapping and listen up _ .” Mad-Eye Moody’s voice ripped through the room as he entered in from outside, dripping wet. His mechanical eye whizzed and buzzed as it locked on to each of their faces. “So much fresh meat,” he growled, fingers tight around his cane as he hobbled in. “Starting tomorrow, every one of you will belong to the Order. Enjoy you last night of freedom.”

Without another word, he grumbled and hobbled past. 

“...that was chipper,” Ethren muttered and Bill sighed. 

“Isn’t he always?”

Dinner was absolutely delicious. Steak with mashed potatoes and topped off with pumpkin pie. By the time Ethren made it up to his room, he was utterly exhausted. He pushed through the door and- “Fuck.”

A man was hovered over the other bed, halfway through pulling off his shirt. Tousled blonde hair hung over hooded brown eyes. A strong jaw twisted into a scowl as the man turned to him. “Nice to see you, too, Ethren,” he muttered as he shredded off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

“Ben.” Ethren eased the door closed behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like. Getting ready for bed.”

“ _ You’re  _ my roommate?”

“Please. This isn’t a teen drama. I’m the person that happens to be sleeping in the same room as you.”

Ethren wondered if it was too late to consider joining the Order. His eyes swept over Ben’s frame briefly.  _ When the hell did he get that fucking buff.  _ “Didn’t know you joined the Order,” he said as he went to his own bed to grab some pajamas. “You seemed pretty sure that being an auror was your calling.”

“Alastor called a bit louder.”

“So I’ve seen.”

Ben breathed. “Look.” He turned to face Ethren and leaned against his bed. “Enough with the fake pleasantries. I don’t like this any more than you do. So how about we just do ourselves a favor and stay out of each other’s way.”

“I wouldn’t have it any way else,” Ethren muttered as he threw on his pajamas and crawled miserably into bed. 

Of everyone he could have been stuck with...  _ Why Ben Copper?!  _

Of course it had to be raining during their first day of training. They stood in a London alley, each end magically sealed off from muggles as rain poured down from the sky. Alastor Moody marched in front of them as they stood in a line, his magical eye passing over their faces. He recognized nearly everyone there. Talbott, Chiara, Tonks, Ben, Bill, Merric, David, Artemis, [Konnor](https://64.media.tumblr.com/338f497c5af6e45b3e3a0bb07189013e/ce95efba9ed2cefe-1f/s2048x3072/dba2f9c2311871766e9245560582a149e4061823.png) and [Hal](https://64.media.tumblr.com/089488261bff079adac92001d37b9dc4/f8ca2150c1c1be43-f7/s1280x1920/b20a065fe86d598e59d2fd205fe2b73a7417734a.png), among others. Some of the members, though.. They were new faces. 

_ “LOOK TO YOUR LEFT!”  _ He shouted. 

Everyone looked to the left. 

_ “LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT!”  _

Everyone looked to the right. 

“One person beside you won’t live to see the end of this war!  _ Will that be you?!  _ Pay attention, as your very LIFE WILL DEPEND ON IT!”

“Someone is intense,” one of the recruits muttered.

Alastor’s staff was out in seconds. “ _ IMPERIO!”  _

The recruit was suddenly slammed against the wall with a gasp. “Alastor!” Bill gawked as he staggered forward. “What are you doing?!”

“ _ Intense?!”  _ The man snarled as he held the boy firm against the wall. “I’ll show you intense.” A wave of his staff and the young man cried out in alarm as he was forced into a backbend, his face red with effort.

“Moody!” Chiara cried out. “You’re going to damage his spine, enough!”

Alastor relented and the boy crumbled to the ground with a groan. 

“That,” Alastor growled. “Was child’s play compared to what the Death Eaters will put you through. The Death Eaters are _smart._ You will need to be smarter. The Death Eaters are _strong._ You will have to be stronger. The Death Eaters are _fast._ You will have to be faster. Today begins a series of tests! They will be rigorous, _daunting,_ and demanding. If you do not believe you are fit for the Order, _leave now._ ”

No one left. Their eyes were level with Moody’s and he growled. “Good. The date is August 15th! By November First, each and every one of you will be tested and organized into different ranks.”

“What kinds of ranks are there?” [Roger Lopez](https://64.media.tumblr.com/38e60e745a6de28e9def89e1c0156f7a/3909d7c57e675ef9-70/s1280x1920/b85988542b431bce418f6bcd70ad84aaab0d3dd8.jpg) asked. 

It was a mistake. Moody’s furious eyes locked on him.  _ “DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!”  _

“Fifty... fifty what?!”

_ “Don’t fifty what me, puffskein brain. Fifty pushups!”  _

Roger scrambled to begin his work. Moody grumbled under his breath as he paced in front of everyone. “There are ten ranks that you can be assigned,” he said. “The first is an auror.” Tonk’s gaze lifted up. “They are the elite militia of the Order of the Phoenix. Only those who are the best duelers among you will become an Auror and are assigned to wipe out pockets of Death Eaters.” 

“Next, is the Healers.” Chiara bit her lip. “They are on the front lines of every battle, putting themselves directly in the line of fire in order to reach our injured members and heal them to the best of their ability. Our Scouts...” Chiara grasped Talbott’s hand and squeezed. “Are among our most valuable members. They will be sent ahead to gather information on enemy position, their strength and movements. They then report their findings.” 

Moody has begun to walk up and down the line. “Our Spies,” he continued. “Must be secretive, patient and stealthy.”

“Looks like that’s out of the question for you, Tonks,” Hal grinned at his former housemate. He was silenced by a withering look from Moody. “They are our experts of infiltration. Metamorphmagi. Animagi. Those with high Pureblood status. These are the qualities we look for our spies as they use their resources to feed us information that the scouts cannot reach.”

“Our Hunters,” he continued after leaving Hal. “Are our bounty hunters. If a dark mage or Snatcher has valuable information, and are on the run, we send our Hunters after them. They are also responsible for...” he paused. “Persuading our captives into giving up information.”

“Persuading,” Talbott muttered. “You mean torturing.”

“Whatever gets the job done, Winger. The only exception is that we do not use the Unforgivable Curses. Our Secret Keepers are those given very delicate, important information. They are never in the open and are always hidden so that the information they know remains secret. Our Guards act as Order security. We have several Guards tailing Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, as well as guard the homes of muggleborn students and the Order’s various safehouses. Guards must have profoundly protective instincts.”

“Our Potioneers supply the Order with whatever they could need. Much like the Healers, they are a  _ support  _ faction. Draughts for PTSD, Truth Serum, to heal and Polyjuice Potions - all comes from our Potioneers.”

“Our Rescuers have among the most perilous jobs,” he continued. Often working solo or in pairs, Rescuers will infiltrate Snatcher headquarters and rescue the Undesirables that were taken.”

“Undesirables..?” Ben questioned.

“People like you, Copper. Muggleborns, blood traitors, those wanted by the Death Eaters. The Rescuers go in, free them and escort them back to our safe houses where they are tended to by the Healers and Guards. And at last, our Double Agents. While working for the Order of the Phoenix, they will infiltrate Death Eater ranks and report back to us what we’ve found.” Moody suddenly gave an awful smile. “And I have invited our youngest Double Agent to give me a hand training you pups.”

_ What? Who could that- _

“Let’s take a look at the fresh meat you’ve brought out today, Alastor.” 

Oh, Merlin’s Beard. Ethren recognized that voice.

A tall, daunting figure stepped out from the shadows of the alley, a heavy fur coat draped across his broad shoulders. His black combat boots clicked across the soaking wet cobblestone with his twisted, thorny black shillelagh gripped in hand. 

“I’ll let you take it from here, Crowe,” Alastor said and [Septimus](https://64.media.tumblr.com/af6b3791abf39bc75f6cec8adbf6e3d5/0faac4b03ac18db6-3e/s1280x1920/826be6685074c75c7b41fc95c349dea1f81ade8f.png) nodded. 

“Understood, Moody.” He turned his eyes to the recruits. School friends. Strangers. At Hogwarts, Septimus was a friend. Here, he was a superior. “The Dark Arts,” Septimus began as he began to pace up and down the line. “Is ever changing, flexible and deceptive. In order to beat them, we have to think the same way. From this moment on, every restriction you have ever known no longer applies. The  _ only  _ rules we have in the Order is that we do not cast the Unforgivable Curses. They are reserved for emergency situations only.”

“You’ll encounter the enemy in every pocket and corner of the world. And sometimes... in ways that are unfavorable. Asleep. With your lover.  _ Maybe even in the shower.  _ Evil permeates every corner of our lives.”

“Tsch, talk about Moody’s Mini-Me,” Ethren muttered to Talbott. 

His voice was low. Surely Septimus wouldn’t be able to hear-

“Ethren!”

Ethren flinched and glanced up. Septimus’ jade green eyes glittered with mischief, the scars that carved over his features wrinkled with a smile. “Why don’t you join me, as a demonstration.”

He could hear Konnor’s chuckles as he flushed and moved forward. 

“We’re going to have a duel. Put away your wand.”

“What? But I need my wand for-”

_ “Expelliarmus.”  _ Septimus’ staff was out, and Ethren’s wand burned red in his hand and flipped from his grasp into Septimus’. “Thank you. Hold this, for me,” he said, and tossed it to Chiara. 

Septimus rolled up his sleeves. Tanned muscles glistened in the rain, much to the delight of Chiara who stared with a blush. “You never know when you’ll be disarmed,” Septimus said. “When you lose your wand, you need to know how to defend yourself. I’ll demonstrate a simple takedown. Ethren, hands up. Knees apart, elbows parallel to your stomach.”

“Like this-?”

_ CRASH.  _

Septimus’ fist slammed against Ethren’s jaw _.  _ Chiara gasped and lunged to go to his side before Talbott grabbed her arm with a grimace and shook his head. Ethren landed with a splash of mud, his head buzzing with pain and dizziness. Shoes were in front of his nose and he looked up. Ben glanced down at him and smirked. “Nice look, Whitecross.”

Ethren grit his teeth and staggered to his feet. “I wasn’t ready.”

“That’s the point,” Septimus groweld. “Get in position again.”

Everything ached. His back, his head, his jaw. Ethren lifted his fists, this time with his attention locked directly on the man. 

"For those who are untrained," Septimus continued. "Maintaining maneuverability is the single most important thing in a fight. That means not allowing yourself to be grabbed or grappled. It is your primary focus to disarm or grapple your foe from the moment the fight begins. The first technique I'll show is the arm trag. Ethren, try to punch me." 

"Key word being try," Ethren muttered and punched out. 

The moment his right arm came beside Septimus' jaw, he cried out as the man snapped his left hand out, snatched his wrist and pushed it into the direction of his right hip. Septimus simultaneously stepped forward, grabbed Ethren's elbow and pinned his arm to his chest. A swift pivot later and he yanked Ethren's arm backwards. 

"This technique," Septimus called out. "Makes the arm drag much more powerful because you're using your whole body rather than just your arm." He twisted Ethren away from him, arm pinned behind his back painfully. He forced his weight down until Ethren’s face was against the mud, entire front soaked. 

“Everyone catch that?” Septimus asked. Before anyone could respond, he answered himself. “Good. Everyone choose a partner - preferably someone of your own size and get to work replicating what I just showed you.”

While Hal partnered with Ben and Talbott partnered with Merric, Ethren navigated towards Konnor. In the pouring rain, hair flattened to their foreheads, Ethren groaned as they began to spar. “Didn’t think we’d be dealing with Moody 2.0,” he muttered. “Septimus is almost worse than Moody.”

“That’s just because you just had your face mashed into some mud.” Konnor Rainwater. He was one of Ethren’s best friends through Hogwarts. At the moment, his normally blonde coloured hair drooped a muddy brown as his body responded to the dreary weather, freckles drowned out in a torrent of rain. 

“Didn’t think you’d end up joining.” Ethren tried to punch towards Konnor and when he recognized the grab, leapt back before he could be grappled again. 

“Wasn’t intentional. Or my choice, really.”

“Tsch. Did Moody bully you into it, too.” 

“Sort of.” Konnor’s fist cracked against Ethren’s shoulder and he staggered back before lifting his forearm to block the next. “I was doing my own... personal work in the Ministry. Spying.... Trying to get close. Turns out having an influential dad has its perks.”

“Let me guess. The Order was going to stop you unless you did it under the Order’s banners.”

“That’s right,” Konnor muttered. “They said the only way I could keep going was if I was going to be reporting back as one of their lackeys. So here I am.”

“Suppose that makes sense. Being able to change your appearance at will..? That makes you and Tonks incredibly valuable.”

“I suppose. And what about you..? Figured you’d be off enjoying your freedom.”

“I was. Guess it just didn’t work out that way.”

By the time they finished, Ethren was soaked to the bone, freezing and miserable. He trudged into Grimmauld’s Place, not bothering to touch his meal as he flopped onto his bed still sopping wet. Everything hurt. With a groan, he reached out to grab his little naked pink puffskein off his nightstand and drew it close. “What have I gotten myself into, Titan?” he muttered as he scratched the little creature between the ears.

It was too late to turn back, now. 


	3. The Final Test

**1995**

Over the next several months, Grimmauld’s Place had turned into a home. It wasn’t the cleanest or most comfortable of homes, but it was where Ethren had learned to find peace in the scarce times he wasn’t training with Mad-Eye or Septimus. He spent his free time reading and writing, speaking with his friends and very rarely, when he had the sitting room to himself, he would play piano. 

Free time, however, was hard to find. Mad-Eye loathed when they had even a single second to breathe, and filled their days with exercises, training regimes and practice missions. They took their own series of ‘Aptitude’ tests, much like the Auror tests. Exams that measured your stealth - which Ethren was fairly good at. Septimus denied giving his results, but Ethren imagined he was quite clumsy. 

Stealth and Tracking. 

Concealment and Disguise.

Hand to Hand Combat. 

Coercion and Gathering Information.

Combat Magical Aptitude. 

As the tests went on, Ethren was becoming more and more aware that he didn’t quite fit into any one category. He had skills in most of them, but he didn’t find any that he excelled at, not like his friends who fell perfectly into their own talents. Konnor and Talbott, a metamorphmagus and animagus respectively, were amazing at stealth and finding information. Tonks and David both had previous auror training and were amazing at dueling. Even Hal had experience with tracking people down from his experience as a werewolf. 

So where did that leave Ethren..?

The day that they were to receive their final test was rapidly approaching. If they couldn’t find a position for him, would they just kick him out…? Would that be for the best-

In the midst of his thinking while dueling, his wand grew red hot in his hand and flew to the other side of the room. “Oi,” his partner hissed. “Keep your head out of the clouds, Whitecross.”

Ethren sighed and moved to retrieve his wand. “Sorry, Eileen.”

Grimmauld Place’s training room was constructed after the Order of the Phoenix had moved in. It was a large room underneath the house’s rickety structure, filled with animated dummies and racks for weapons. When Ethren needed to blow off some steam and hit something, Eileen Ryder was often the one who joined him. She was often down there to begin with, slicing off wooden heads with swords or blasting a dummy to pieces with spellcraft. 

She was hitting him hard, purposefully not letting him think as she launched spell after spell at him. He couldn’t believe so much aggression could exist in such a tiny girl. It took everything he had to deflect her spells, and they shattered against a shield he’d conjured in front of him, green sparks ricocheting across the blue forcefield suspended in front of him. 

_“Sagitto jactus!_ ” Eileen waved her wand, and a trio of arrows bloomed into existence in front of her. Ethren’s eyes widened and he dove to the side as all three hurled past him, shattering against the wall. 

“Eileen!” He called out with a scowl, down on one knee from his dive. “Watch it!”

“You watch it!” She called back. “Unless you want an arrow in you. On your feet, Ethren - _Flipendo_!”

He sprang upwards and danced out of the way of the bright yellow spell that smashed into the ground, leaving a burn mark in the stone. He grit his teeth and waved his wand. “ _Bombarda_!” 

Fiery explosions ignited at Eileen’s feet. Green eyes lit up with reflections of amber and yellow and a wandless wave of her hand conjured a stream of water from her fingertips, putting them out before they could lay waste to her. 

“ _Flipendo_!” 

Too fast for him to react. His legs were thrown out from under him and with a shout, Ethren twisted in midair and smashed against the wall. Every muscle and bone ached. His chest heaved and he grit his teeth, hurling his wand. “Shit,” he hissed, fingers twisting into his hair. 

Eileen lowered her wand. A frown tugged across her lips. “What’s wrong?”

Ethren shoved to his feet. “Nothing.” He went searching for his wand that had rolled into the wreckage of destroyed dummies and Eileen folded her arms. 

“Nothing, my ass. Your head has been shoved miles up your rear this whole duel. And I know you’re not this _shit_ at fighting.”

“Thanks for the confidence,” Ethren muttered, on his hands and knees as he pawed around before sighing. “ _Accio Wand_.” The rubble shuddered and his ebony wand was summoned into his fingers. “It was fun. Let’s do it again sometime.” 

Ethren went to leave through the door - before Eileen’s arm was out, blocking his way. Irritation lashed through him. “What?!”

Green eyes searched him. “What’s wrong. You’ve been snappy all day.”

Ethren scoffed. “You go from kicking someone’s ass to suddenly being compassionate pretty quick.” He winced at the sharpness of his own words. A breath tumbled from between his lips and he sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“I won’t pry. But if you want to… talk..?”

Ethren grimaced and leaned to the wall. Shadows clung to the undersides of his eyes. “I’m just…stressing over the Order exams we have coming up. Everyone seems so sure of where they’ll be, where they’ll end up.” He glanced over. “You’ll surely be a hunter. It’s even in the name, right? You’re a Hunter of Artemis. It’s your job to track down things that want to kill you. Talbott was built to be a Scout. Chiara has the natural talents of a healer. But I’m..” he stared down at his hands. 

“I’m not fast, like Talbott,” he muttered. “I’m not physically capable, like you and Hal. I can’t change my face or turn into animals at will or read minds or see into the future. I’ve realized I put so much effort into trying to break my curse that I didn’t… specialize in anything. There’s no skills that I can call my own.” He laughed, void of any humor. “My only real talent is not knowing when to quit.”

Eileen watched her friend for a long moment before she shrugged her shoulder. “I’d say that’s a skill all in its own,” she said.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Strength and speed don’t mean shit if you don’t have the commitment.” She hesitated. “You were faced with an impossible task. Breaking your family malediction - something that thirteen generations of curse-breakers couldn’t do. You fought and you bled and you worked every single day to just be able to live.” She grabbed a water bottle off the floor and shook it. A wave of arcane cold froze the water inside. “Put that to your face.” 

Ethren sighed and held it up to the bruise forming on his cheek. 

“Listen, Ethren,” Eileen said. “You’re right. You’re shit at a lot of things. I could drop you in seconds. But I know you’d keep on getting up, again and again. That’s what Moody is looking for in you. You don’t give up. And against the Dark Lord… I think that’s what we need.”

Ethren stared at the corner of the room. His heart ached as much as his muscles and when he spared her a look, a smile touched his lips. “Well, well,” he purred. “Looks like there’s a bit of _softness_ under that tough exterior. You should show it off more often.”

Eileen punched his shoulder and a flare of pain ripped up his arm. “No, thanks. I just couldn’t stand seeing you mope about.”

“I suppose it was pretty pathetic, huh?”

“Totally nauseating.”

“Eileen! Ethren!” Tonks poked her head in. “Moody wants us all in the dining room, it’s about our final test!”

—————————————-

The placement tests for the Order of the Phoenix were done in separate groups. Ethren stared over the dining room table at the recruits gathered, eagerly awaiting for Mad Eye to join them. 

Ethren Whitecross. Ben Copper. Nicole Dona. Erik Romero. Talbott Winger. Konnor Rainwater. Chiara Lobosca. Hal Greywind. Eileen Ryder. Nymphadora Tonks. The ten recruits waited anxiously and Ethren grimaced at every nervous tap Tonks gave, foot rapping against the underside of the table. Finally he snapped, whirling on her. _“Would you stop-”_

“RECRUITS!”

They jumped at the familiar thudding of Mad-Eye’s prosthetic leg. He hobbled into the room, mechanical eye whirring and buzzing, skipping along those gathered. “Today is your final test,” he growled. “A simulation, to mirror a true Order rescue and recovery mission. At the address given, the lot of you will find several volunteers, bound and will have to free them and return back to us with your rescuees unharmed.”

“I imagine there will be members of the Order to act as resistance,” Talbott said and Moody nodded. 

“That’s right. Whoever is leading this group, take the address and begin to plot your recovery.”

Ethren and Ben stood simultaneously. Ben stared at Ethren. “What are you doing?”

“I was going to-”

“Did anyone _ask_ you to stand up?”

“I didn’t hear anyone asking you either, Copper.”

Ben and Ethren glowered at one another. There was silence as the other eight stared at them. Silence until Hal snorted. “Sorry, it was just so quiet,” he said with a wolfish grin. “Are we going to have a duel right here in the dining room, then?” 

“If anyone is going to lead,” Talbott said, his quiet voice drawing attention. “It should be Tonks. She’s one of the best duelists of us all, and has experience fighting Death Eaters already.”

Chiara nodded. “I vote Tonks as well.”

Ben and Ethren looked seconds from crashing into each other before they both lowered down. Tonks took a breath and pushed to her feet. “All right, Moody,” she smiled. “I’ll be leading this thing, then. Give me the address.”

Moody watched the two quarreling recruits with a careful, beady eye before he hobbled over to her, map in hand. “Your target is an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the city, on the banks of the River Thames.”

Tonks had the map spread out over the dining room table, eyes briefly fanning over the paper before she rolled it up. “Yessir! We’ll be on our way now!”

“Good. I want this job done by dawn. If it’s not - all of you are disqualified.”

Tensions were high. Murmuring to one another, the recruits got up from their seats. Ethren eyed Ben from across the table and with a breath, gathered his things and swept over. “Ben,” he said. “If we’re going to do this right, we’ll need to work together.”

“I could say the same thing,” Ben said. His brown gaze latched on to Ethren. “Tonks was a good choice. She’ll give us our jobs, and as long as we stick to it, everything will go according to plan. Can you follow orders, Whitecross?”

Ethren’s jaw slid forward. “Yes.”

“Then there shouldn’t be any problem.” Ben attached his wand holster to his belt and disappeared out the door. 

Ethren resisted the temptation to send a curse into his back and with a tired breath, followed them out into the London streets. 

—————————————–

Even in the fading twilight, London was still busy. Cars raced by on the streets. Hundreds of muggles pushed by them, some arm in arm, others talking on phones, some coming out of diners and restaurants. On the River Thames, boats drifted through the water, stirring the glass-like stillness that reflected the myriad of stars above. 

Tonks, with plenty of experience in London, navigated the way. “It’s a large building,” she said. “The captives are down on the first floor, just beyond the front door. Moody said there’s only 3 Order members there, so they should be easy to take care of. Ethren, Hal and Eileen can each take them on with Konnor and Talbott offering defensive support while the rest of us work on untying them.”

“It sounds… easy,” Konnor muttered. “A bit too easy.”

“Maybe he’s making it so easy because they desperately need members,” Nicole offered and Konnor shook his head. 

“I’m not sure.”

“Either way,” Ben said. “We have our mission. Everyone stay focused.” 

“Yes, sir,” Ethren muttered under his breath.

The warehouse was a large, abandoned building set up on the river’s edge. Most of the windows were boarded, and those that weren’t were knocked out with trash scattered around it. It was massive - and even looking at it, Ethren could detect the thin aura of magic that shielded it from muggles. 

“Okay,” Tonks said, eyeing it. “We all bust in at the same time. Is everyone ready?” The recruits nodded. “Okay.. on the count of three. One… two… three!”

Hal and Ben kicked in the doors and the recruits flooded in. 

The warehouse entry was completely bare, save for the cement pillars that held up the ceiling. Starlight came in through holes in the walls and the rafters were covered in spiderwebs. 

But there were no prisoners. 

Ethren frowned as he entered in, fingers coiled tight around his ebony wand. “Weren’t the captives supposed to be here..?”

Tonks, visibly confused, shook her head. “Yeah… why aren’t they-”

Ten simultaneous jets of red light came blasting down from the rafters. Each one struck their mark. First Erik went down Then Konnor. Chiara. Every one of them slumped to the ground and Ethren felt pain explode through his body as the stunning spell struck him in the back, knocking him to the ground. 

Through the blur of his vision, he could see boots approaching - black, stained with something red. “We have them,” growled a voice. “Alert the Dark Lord…”

_Death Eaters._

His strength wore away, and as he felt his body being magically suspended, Ethren’s vision went black.

————————————————–

Ethren didn’t know how long he was unconscious. Only that when he woke up - everything ached. His lip was split open and he could feel the telltale signs of bruising on his head. His eyes peeled open, and he blinked into the darkness. They were still in the warehouse…and according to the view outside the broken window, on the top floor. He tried to reach for his wand through the dark, but met resistance. He glanced backwards. 

His hands were bound with rope. 

A cold panic dripped down his spine. They were captured. What, the Order? No, it had to be-

“Shh.” He looked over. Ben was awake and watching him from ten feet away. They were all bound to various pillars, tied together. Nicole’s unconscious head had rolled onto Ben’s shoulder and the blonde nodded his head towards the corner of the room. By the disabled elevator, two men spoke… and Ethren grit his teeth.

Death Eaters. Their black and silver robes were caked with mud and grime as they talked in low voices. How could this have gone so horribly wrong?

The black splotches in his vision faded away and he glanced about, assessing the situation. Nicole and Erik were unconscious, heads bludgeoned… Erik looked in need of immediate treatment. Talbott and Konnor were awake, as was Chiara, Hal, Eileen and Tonks. Tonks met none of their eyes. Her head was slumped against the pillar, face pale and looking ill. 

“Tonks,” Chiara whispered. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it was,” Tonks muttered. “I was so sure everything would be okay, I had everything ready, we should have-”

“We should have beat them,” Talbott whispered. “If things _had_ gone to plan… but it looks like the Death Eaters got here first..they likely captured or killed the Order members that were supposed to wait for us.”

“So what do we do now..?” Konnor hissed. “They took our wands.”

“I have to get untied,” Chiara whispered. “Erik… he could die if I don’t heal his wounds…”

Ethren grit his teeth and glowered at the two Death Eaters. Think. _Think_. His teal gaze lashed over his friends. How could they get out of this. How could they get the death eaters to-

He went still. 

Eileen’s eyes narrowed. “…you’ve come up with something,” she whispered. “Haven’t you, Whitecross?”

Ethren gave a small nod and glanced over to Konnor. “Christmas Filch,” he whispered.

To anyone else - it was simply a pair of words that made absolutely no sense. But Konnor’s face twisted into recognition, and then an evil grin. “Aye, aye,” he purred before glancing over to the Death Eaters. 

His face began to transform. His eyes became red slits, his face a pale white and his nose shrank down against his face until they were snake like holes. A horrible visage of Lord Voldemort… covered in a badly done paint job to resemble a mildly alcoholic clown. “Oi!” Konnor shouted with a grin. “Look at me! I’m the Dark Lord! HONK HONK!” His nose honked itself with a loud squeaking noise. 

The Death Eaters looked over. Ethren felt his gut curl at the sight of their masks. Their black hoods and chilling masks covered their faces, and beyond the snake-like slits for their eyes, Ethren could see their eyes latching on to them. 

“What did you say?” One of the Death Eaters growled as he approached, wand out. 

“Need to repeat myself?” Konnor grinned. “Or does the Dark Lord only hire blockhead bastards to be his lackeys-” 

The Death Eater’s fist was out and crashed against Konnor’s jaw. Blood spattered from his mouth and the man tore a gasp, unable to recover before the Death Eater gripped his hair and slammed the back of his head against the pillar. Ethren flinched. “Say it again,” the Death Eater snarled, bringing his face close to Konnor’s. “And it’ll be the thing that comes out of your mouth…”

“ _Now_!” Ethren snapped. 

Eileen’s foot was out, tripping the Death Eater and with a cry, he fell to his hands and knees - right in front of Hal’s boot. He kicked out with a roar, and there was the sickening crack of a broken nose as the Death Eater tumbled backwards. 

Their wands were gone… but it seems the Death Eaters forgot about how handy muggles could be without magic. Ethren used his boot to begin to wriggle his knife from a halter wrapped around his leg. “Come on…” he hissed. “Come on!” In the background, he could hear Konnor being beaten, again and again. 

The second Death Eater marched over and struck his foot against Hal’s head and his head cracked against the pillar with a groan, lip puffing up black and blue. “I’m sure the Dark Lord won’t mind if we come back with a few less prisoners,” the Death Eater growled, putting his wand to Hal’s throat. 

The knife finally wriggled out from its sheath, and Ethren kicked it over into his hand. One expert slice and his ropes fell around him, Talbott and Chiara. 

Talbott transformed into an eagle with a burst of feathers, wings flapping and razor sharp beak pecking at the Death Eater’s face. “Chiara!” Ethren shouted. He pointed to the one on Talbott. “His wand, go!”

Chiara nodded and she tore over to the Death Eater. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the electric green spell sailing towards him and he ducked down as the wicked curse shot over his head by inches from the second Death Eater. 

Ethren didn’t give him the opportunity for a second spell. He crashed into the man, gritting his teeth as they wrestled for the man’s wand. Ethren slashed his knife up across his arm and with a cry, the Death Eater broke the hold - and Ethren took him down. 

Septimus style. 

Knees apart. Shoulders parallel to his stomach. 

Ethren’s fist slammed against the Death Eater’s jaw. As he staggered back, he grabbed the Death Eater’s elbow and pinned his arm to his chest. His boots skidded across the cement in a pivot, yanking it backwards so sudden he could hear the snap in his arm. He put all his weight on the Death Eater, forcing him down until his face was against the cement. Ethren scrambled for his wand and placed it to his head. “ _Stupefy_!" 

The Death Eater went limp beneath him. To his right, Chiara and Talbott had taken out their own Death Eater, and Talbott ripped Chiara into his arms in a desperate embrace. 

“Oi!” Tonks said. “Enough hugging, it’s our turns, now!”

“Christmas Filch?” Hal grimaced, looking over to Ethren who shrugged his shoulders. 

“Konnor has a talent, and that’s pissing people off. Turns out when people are angry, they’re easily distracted. Helped us sneak around Filch one year.” Ethren cut through their ropes one by one. “Your face is a mess,” he muttered to Konnor who gave a bloody smirk.

“Still better looking than you.”

“At least I don’t have to change my face,” Ethren purred, a hand touching his friend’s shoulder before he pushed up. “Our wands have to be somewhere. Search the room.” 

Chiara was down by Nicole and Erik, hands glowing white as she healed them with Ben’s help. Ethren lowered down. “How are they..?”

“They’ll be fine,” Chiara said, tucking a string of silver hair back behind her ear. “But they’re going to be out for a couple hours.”

“We can’t leave them.” Ben’s voice was immediate as he folded his arms. “We have to get them out, no matter what.”

“Shouldn’t we, though?” Talbott asked with a frown, glancing up at him. “We have no idea what else is in this building. If we have to drag them all the way through, we’ll be vulnerable.”

“No,” Ethren said. He moved over to Erik and heaved him over his shoulders. “Ben’s right. We can’t leave anyone behind… not only because they could give up valuable information, but it’s our job to make sure we all get out, down to the last mage.”

Talbott grimaced. But he knew better than to argue with Ethren when he was on a mission. “All right,” he said. “So what should we do..?”

“Kick in their god damn heads,” Hal muttered. He swiped his thumb across his mouth to pull away some of the blood off his lips. “That’s what we should do.”

“Inclined to agree with Greywind,” Eileen muttered. 

Ethren shook his head. “No. We don’t know how many of them there are. However…” he glanced to the window. “…Talbott. Take to the skies. Do a lap around the building… tell us how many you can see through the windows.”

A plan. Talbott suddenly looked much more sure and he gave a nod. “You got it,” he said. He briefly pressed his lips to Chiara’s and in a flash of golden feathers, was tearing out of the room. 

“Meanwhile,” Ben said and looked to Konnor. “You can change your face, right? Like Tonks?”

Konnor nodded. “That’s right.”

“Change into a Death Eater and stand watch out the door, until we’re ready to leave… you can scout ahead while we make our way through.”

“I can do that.” Konnor pushed to his feet and closed his eyes. He began to transform. His freckled face disappeared behind a steel mask, decorated with bands of black along the edges like snakes. Black robes tumbled over his body and he grew a foot taller. Soon, a Death Eater stood before them and he picked up one of their wands. “I’ll stand guard.”

It didn’t take long for Talbott to return. Five minutes later and the golden eagle swept in through the window and landed on Ethren’s outstretched arm. “There’s eight more in the building,” Talbott reported as he idly cleaned his wing. “Three on the floor below us, five on the first floor. At least, from what I could see. There’s likely loads more.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Ethren said. He shifted Erik into a more comfortable position on his back. “It’s time to get going.”

They crept out the door, moving as quietly and carefully as they could. Talbott kept to the skys, keeping an eye on the exterior for them while Konnor led the way in his Death Eater form. On the stairs leading down, Konnor flicked his hand backwards, motioning for them to hide and they ducked around a corner, breaths held as a pair of Death Eaters passed on by. None of them suspected Konnor. When they passed, he motioned for them to follow and they crept down the stairs.

Konnor didn’t see the one coming up on their left. The Death Eater turned the corner and in seconds, recognized the nine other captives. “Hey!” She said, wand out. “What are you-”

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Hal’s wand shot out and as he caught it from midair, Eileen leveled hers. 

“ _Depulso_!” The Death Eater was blasted backwards, shattering through the glass and fell from the window. 

Ethren recovered from his wincing to glower at them. “Could you be any more noisy?”

“Could you be any more useless?” Eileen hissed back. 

“Sorry, I sort of have an unconscious person on my back.”

“And whose brilliant idea was that?”

“Hey!” Hal snarled. “Focus! We need to keep moving.”

They dodged Death Eaters left and right. The entire warehouse was crawling with them, muttering to one another and from down the hall - they could hear screams. Another captive. Ethren instinctively moved when Konnor grabbed his shoulder. 

“Ethren,” he hissed. “No.”

“What are you talking about? We need to help them.”

“He’s right,” Ben whispered. 

“Think about this rationally,” Konnor whispered. “We can barely help ourselves right now… but once we get out of here, we can get in touch with the Order and the Rescuers will take care of this… but first, we have to get out.”

Ethren grit his teeth. His fingers coiled into a fist and he tore his arm away. “Fine.”

Creeping down a flight of stairs, they came to a catwalk that ran above the first level of the warehouse. And down below…

Ethren cursed under his breath.

Five death eaters moved about below them. They were hauling in boxes, talking and gave cold laughs. Past them was the door leading out. Hal leaned over the catwalk and scowled. “There’s no way we can sneak past them,” he muttered. 

Ethren’s muscles screamed from hauling Erik about. His gaze swept over the Death Eaters below and hesitated. “Maybe we don’t have to.”

Ben glanced over. “What are you talking about?”

“There’s five of us armed and five of them,” Ethren said. “If we can surprise them with stunning spells, we can end this before it begins.”

They glanced to one another. “If one of us misses,” Tonks said. “They could give off an alarm.”

“Then don’t miss.”

Ethren and Ben kept out of sight, their rescuees on their shoulders as Tonks, Konnor, Chiara, Hal and Eileen slowly crept out over the catwalk. The Death Eaters didn’t notice them as they worked below and the recruits leveled their wands. 

“Ready,” Hal muttered, wand pointed. “Ready…. Now!” 

“ _STUPEFY_!” 

Five spells fired simultaneously from their wands down towards the Death Eaters. Four of them immediately went down… save for one. 

Chiara missed. 

He immediately bolted through the doors and into the dark London streets. 

“ _Shit_!” Ethren said. “We need to stop him, now!”

They thundered their way down the remaining stairs to the ground level and pushed through the doors. The last remaining Death Eater was charging down the streets, shoving past muggles who cried out in surprise. 

Hal and Eileen were immediately after him, tearing down the street. “ _Incarcerous_!” Eileen shouted. Bands of rope shot from her wand and wrapped around the man’s leg and with an oof, he fell to the ground bound and still. 

Hal dropped to his knees furiously. His knuckles slammed against the man’s face and his fingers coiled into his robes, lifting him up with his hand fist drawn back. _“Where are they?!”_ He roared as the rest caught up. _“Where’s the rest of the Order?!”_

The man didn’t answer. He was stunned, groaning, wand tumbling from his fingers. “Don’t you dare go unconscious, now! Tell me, before I-”

“Hal! Wait.” Ethren slowly lowered Erik down, resting him up against a building as he lowered down and scooped up the wand. Slowly, his fingers drew down the rowan wood shaft. “This… this is Bill’s wand…what the hell..?”

Ben scowled. He lowered Nicole down, dropped to his knees and tore off the mask. 

Chiara gasped. “Bill?!”

Bill’s face was bloody and he groaned, touching his jaw. “Damn, Hal,” he muttered. “That’s quite the right hook you’ve got…”

Hal staggered to his feet in shock. The color drained from his face. “Bill?” He hissed. “What… what’s going on, I don’t understand..”

“I do.” Ethren’s face had gone white with anger as he slowly pushed to his feet. “It was faked. All of it.”

Death Eaters began to step from alleyway shadows. They removed their masks. All of them were friends. Familiar faces. They were tricked. “Aye,” growled a voice as Moody stepped out from behind them, peg leg clopping on the pavement. “It was a test. And you all passed with flying colors.”

Konnor’s hair flared red with anger as he stepped forward. “Are you kidding me?!” He snarled. “Are you telling me one of my _friends_ beat the shit out of me? What kind of test is this?!”

“One that would show me your hearts,” Moody snapped back. “Anyone can act tough in training. There’s no threat, no consequences! But in the real world, there’s no safe word to end a fight, no easy way out. You fight for your lives, you use your resources and most importantly - you work together.” 

Hal went quiet. “If all of them were our comrades… who the hell did we just send out a window?”

Bill grabbed Ethren’s outstretched hand and with a groan, was pulled to his feet. “That would have been Wendy Gordon.”

Ethren couldn’t think past his anger. His fists clenched and he grit his teeth. “We could have gotten hurt.”

“Aye. And in war, you could have gotten killed.” He stepped up until he was right in Ethren’s space. He held his ground. “Does a little danger and booboos make you want to back out, Whitecross? Want to run back to your _privileged life_?” 

Ethren’s fingers furled into fists. “No.”

“Good. I’ve decided your placement. Talbott Winger. Konnor Rainwater.”

Talbott and Konnor glanced at one another and stepped forward. “Resourceful,” he said. “Skilled. Intelligent. You used the abilities you have at your disposal to carve safe passage for your friends and ensure an escape without casualty. Rainwater - you will be a Spy, and Winger will be a Scout. Chiara Lobosca.”

Chiara tensed. Her fingers fastened around Talbott’s. 

“You are one of the most talented young healers I’ve ever seen. Even with your companions on the brink of death, you were able to save them and make sure they’d be able to come home safe. You will be a Healer.”

Chaira breathed and fell against Talbott. 

“Hal Greywind and Eileen Ryder.” The Hufflepuffs stiffened at attention. “Fierce. Dependable. Unrelenting. You would have chased an enemy to the ends of the earth if it meant their capture, and protected your companions to the best of your ability. You will be Hunters of the Order.”

“Fuck yes,” Hal growled, giving Eileen a bloody knuckled fist bump.

“Nymphadora Tonks.”

Tonks straightened and saluted so quickly she smacked Konnor in the face with her elbow. “Yes, sir!”

Moody was unamused. “You are perhaps the most loud mouthed and uncoordinated young witch I have ever met.” Tonk’s face withered. “But you have a strong heart. You are loyal. Passionate. And a damn good duelist. One of the best of your generation. You will be an Auror.”

Tonk’s face broke out into a grin. “Y-Yes, sir!” She said. 

Ethren and Ben sent one another wary glances as Moody turned on them. He said nothing for a moment as his gaze passed over them. Ethren could have swore his arcane eye could see right into his soul, and was picking apart his every anxiety. “You refused to leave your companions behind,” he growled. “When you knew of another victim, you fought to protect them. And I know damn well you would have both signed up to return to see them brought to safety. Diligence. An instinct to serve and protect. And the stubbornness of a damn bull.”

“Ethren Whitecross and Ben Copper,” he growled. “You are both full fledged Rescuers of the Order of the Phoenix. Congratulations.”


	4. First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! You can find my tumblr with more stories of Ethren here! https://hogwartsmystory.tumblr.com/

**1995**

Ben and Ethren were silent as they packed their things. Outside, the wind blew and rattled the windows, and Grimmauld’s Place was teeming with voices outside their door. Excited voices. The new recruits had finally been appointed their positions within the Order, and were being transferred to bases more suited to their talents. Ben and Ethren in particular were being transferred to the Nottingham post - close to where their first mission would take place. 

Everyone was being split up. Ethren couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever see his friends alive, again. After all… this was it. It was real.

They were going to war.

He jolted as a knock came at the door. Tonks poked her head into the room and grinned. “You two almost done packing? We’re going to be leaving soon! Moody is getting the fireplace ready to transport to our new stations!”

“Almost,” Ethren said. 

“Good! Don’t you be leaving without saying goodbye!” Tonks tripped over one of Ben’s suitcases on her way out and the door closed. 

Ethren pushed his remaining clothes into his trunk and cleared his throat. “…well,” he said. “That’s all my things packed.”

Ben swung his bag over his shoulder. “Mine, too. Remus left a note at our base. It’ll contain the briefing on our mission.” 

Their first mission. Remus had mentioned that of all the new recruits, the rescuers would be among those that would be jumping right into missions. Ethren swallowed the bile in his throat. “Great. Can’t wait.” 

In the den, the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix were ready to leave. They stood with suitcases and bags, wands in holsters and they were erupting with excited chatter. The moment Ethren swept into the room, a heavy arm swung around his neck. “Look who’s finally up,” Hal said with a wolfish smile. “Let’s see how long you last with Copper. I bet it’ll be a month before you two end up trying to kill each other.”

“A month is much too generous,” Konnor snorted as he stood with the other spies - Summer Charn and Samantha O'Connell. “I give it a week.”

“Nice to see you have so much faith in me.” Ethren put out his hand. “…stay safe, you two. I want to be able to see you both alive when this is all over.”

Hal ignored the hand, and instead tugged his friend into a hug. “Course we will. Voldy’s thugs won’t know what hit them. They’ve been in hiding for years, but us - the Order - well. We have experience taking down dark mages. This won’t be any different.”

“Except for the fact that they have an army,” Konnor muttered. “And giants. And were-”

“And so do we,” Hal interrupted quickly, giving Konnor a light shove. “Don’t fret, rainbow. Ethren! We’ll see you on the other side.” 

With one last look back to their friend - Hal and Konnor slipped into the burning fireplace and disappeared. Ethren made his rounds saying goodbye. To Tonks. To Eileen. To Aleksia, Aisling and Barnaby. And finally… he came to Chiara and Talbott. 

They stood in the corner, hand in hand as they spoke quietly. Softly… lovingly. Ethren couldn’t hear what they were saying. Chiara’s mouth moved, shaking her head, concern in her bright blue eyes before Talbott surged forward, pressing his lips to hers as he spoke. A promise. A promise of return. Her eyes softened. She swung her arms around her boyfriend and he held her close, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Ethren’s heart ached as he recalled his own last kiss. 

No. He wouldn’t think of her… not here. Not now. He drew a breath and swept forward. “I hope you two weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye,” he purred. 

Of course they wouldn’t. They were his best friends. Chiara turned and when Ethren came into sight, she smiled and bounded forward to rope her arms around his neck. “Ethren,” she breathed. “Oh, you stupid, danger prone man… stay safe. I don’t want to get a call hearing there’s a body or an injury only to find it’s you…”

“You forget how careful he is,” Talbott soothed, touching her shoulder. “He’ll be just fine.” Talbott’s eyes lifted up to Ethren’s. “Won’t you?”

It sounded like a threat. How very much like Talbott. Ethren grinned and reached out, clasping the man’s hand. “Why don’t we make a deal. I won’t die, and you won’t get caught while scouting.”

“That’s a lot to promise. But I’ll do my best.” 

A firm shake melted into a hug as they grasped one another. Talbott exhaled and pressed his nose into Ethren’s shoulder. “…. after all the shit we went through at Hogwarts…the last thing we need is to die in some stupid war. Stay alive.”

“And you. We’ll see each other at the end of this. I promise.” He pulled away. “Besides. On our off time, we can always meet together at the Pub.”

“I thought you quit drinking.”

“I did. Then I volunteered to go to war. Now I drink.”

Talbott snorted. “Fair. Stay safe, Whitecross.”

“And you, Winger.”

Talbott, like all of the scouts, left alone. With his bag over his shoulder, he kissed his girlfriend once more, waved to Ethren and was gone, vanishing through the fireplace. Chiara was next. She and the other healers were leaving to be packed into one of Beauxbaton’s donated carriages - able to arrive at the scene of battle within minutes with everything they could need. Artemis Clair de Lune, Roger Lopez, Stephanie Alexeev and Sara O'Donnell stood beside her and she gave Ethren one final hug, whispered into his ear that she and Talbott loved him and slipped into the fire. 

At last, it was just Ben and Ethren. Ben stepped towards the fire and grabbed powder from the bowl on top of a nearby pedestal. “Nottingham,” he said and tossed the powder into the flames. They burned with emerald green brilliance, and the flames with no heat reached for them invitingly. 

“Ethren. Ben.” Lupin approached and rested his hands on their shoulders. “My letter is waiting for you on the table in your safehouse. The password to enter it is Choco-Loco.”

Ethren arched a brow. “Choco-Loco? Isn’t that a candy- …Dumbledore came up with the password, didn’t he?”

Remus grinned. “Dumbledore came up with the passwords for _all_ the safehouses. Be safe, both of you.”

“Enough doting.” Ben grasped Remus’ hand in a strong shake. “We’ll be fine. We’ll send word when the mission is complete. Ethren - come on.”

No turning back now. Ethren grimaced. “Goodbye, Remus. You stay safe, as well.”

Green fire engulfed the men as they stepped into it’s reaching flames. 

Fireplaces and hearths flashed before Ethren’s eyes as they teleported. Glimpses of faces, of fires, but they moved too quickly to catch details. As quickly as they departed, they arrived, stepping out of the fireplace. Ethren had expected perhaps a small little cottage, or a cabin - maybe a secret bunker… but not this. 

Not a muggle apartment. 

Up on the fifth floor, the streets outside their building were flooded with cars. Headlights burned in the night. A marriage of sounds and blinking cars and traffic lights that had Ben smirking as he gazed down at the heavy traffic. “…almost missed it,” he murmured. “Muggles live such simpler lives than we do." 

"I’m not so sure,” Ethren murmured. His shoulder brushed Ben’s as they gazed down. People drove home from bars, from work, honked at one another, cussing. “Abuse. War. Heartache. They face it just as we do. The only difference is magic. They have no idea what’s coming for them.” He glanced over. “…and that’s why we have to protect them." 

"Agreed. The Dark Lord would see them dead or enslaved. That’s not going to happen.” He turned and scowled. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“What? What’s wr-” Ethren turned and he blinked. “…oh.”

One bed. It was like a bad comedy. _Remus, I’m going to kill you._ “Do you… want the bed or the couch?” He asked Ben. 

“Which do _you_ want?”

“I really don’t care. Either works.”

“Either works for me, too.” 

“Seriously, just pick whatever you want.”

“Ethren just bloody choose one. Do we really need to have a duel over who has the bed and who has the couch?”

Ethren grit his teeth and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, if you fucking insist. I’ll take the bed, then.”

“Of course you took the bed.”

Ethren resisted the urge to depulso the man out the window as he threw his luggage onto the sheets and moved to the dining room, where a scroll sat fastened on the table. “Is that from Remus?” Ben asked. 

“Yes.” He unfastened it and his eyes drew across the delicately penned words. 

> _To Ethren Whitecross and Ben Copper,_
> 
> _Apologies for the sparse sleeping arrangements. One of you will have to make do with the couch. We needed to take the extra for our makeshift infirmary. Your assignment is in Bottesford, a half hour drive from where you are. Four muggleborns and ‘blood traitors’ have been captured, and are being held hostage in a boathouse alongside River Devon. Our scouts report there are two snatchers and a single Death Eater defending them. Be careful and stay safe. We will be in touch._
> 
> _-Remus_

“Our orders.” He passed it over to Ben. The man’s eyes searched the parchment. “Only three enemies? I figured they’d have something a bit more exciting for our first assignment.”

“This isn’t exciting for you?”

“We just took out an entire warehouse of Death Eaters.”

“It wasn’t real. It was a simulation.”

“Yes, and simulations mirror real life.”

Ethren scowled. “It doesn’t matter how exciting it is. The only thing that’s important is making sure our charges get out safely.” He swiped the letter back from Ben. “He added a map on the back. There’s a safehouse on the other side of the river in the country we can take them to, until the Guards arrive to escort them to safety.”

“I never said it wasn’t. It’s my job to save them, just as it is yours.” Ben dropped his things on the couch. “We’ll head out at dawn.”

“Dawn? Wouldn’t it be best to leave at twilight? We’ll have the cover of dark.”

“Yes, and that’s when they’d be _expecting_ us. As well as when they operate. If we’re lucky, one of them will be gone.”

“We can’t base this on luck,” Ethren said. “We have to coordinate this. And… and we have to…” He forced the words out. “We have to work together.”

“We’ve never worked together well.”

“That’s not true. We did in the warehouse.”

Ben hesitated. “…I suppose that’s true,” he murmured. He closed his eyes. “Okay. Dusk, then. And….” Ben looked at the map. “We should approach from the south. There’s a field, which will give us the chance to get a good look at what we’re dealing with from cover.”

“Sounds like a plan. Do you…er… want to get a drink? I saw a bar across the street.”

“I don’t drink.”

“…right. Me either.” Ethren’s cheeks flushed with red as he sighed, collapsing back onto his bed. “Night, Copper.”

“Night, Whitecross.”

Ethren only wished he had Ben’s ability to just pass out in a moment’s notice. The man’s head had barely touched his pillow before he was out, snores filling the room. Ethren tossed and turned. Pulled his blankets off, got cold, pulled them back on, became hot. Restless. Thinking. Thinking of war. Thinking of her. 

The moment he’d finally been able to fall asleep, his dreams were filled with lavender eyes and freckled noses - and blood on delicate, black painted fingers. Ethren shot up in bed, heart pounding and sweat dripping down his face.

No Merula. Perhaps that was a good thing. In his dreams, she’d been.. 

“Damn it, Merula,” he whispered as he drew his legs off the bed. “You’ve been all over my nightmares lately…” He glanced over. He couldn’t see Ben as he slept on the couch and Ethren hesitated. 

“…are you awake?”

He heard a sigh from behind the back of the couch. “…I am now.”

Ethren bit his lip. “Have you… have you heard anything from Merula?”

“Snyde?” Ben pushed up in bed and looked over. “Don’t tell me you’re still fawning over her. Not after everything she did.”

“Have you heard anything from her or not?”

Ben sighed. “Yeah. I have.”

Ethren’s heart jumped. It was the first time he’d heard anything from her in years. “You have?! Where? When?”

“She was poking around Knockturn Alley a couple months ago, and we bumped into each other while I was doing some investigating.”

“You spoke? What was she doing in Knockturn?!”

“Unfortunately. And no idea. It’s not my job to keep tabs on her.” 

Ethren was there in seconds, sitting down next to Ben who scowled at the intrusion. “What did she say?”

Ben shifted. “…she was just asking how I was doing. And she asked about you. If you were still alive. If you’d joined the order. She seemed… sad when I told her you had.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d spoken?”

“Because she asked me not to.”

The excitement that had flared in Ethren’s chest deflated like a popped balloon. His shoulders sagged and he leaned back to the couch. “…oh.”

“..don’t feel too bad. Maybe you should take this as a sign to move on.”

“…it’s hard to. You’ve never been in love, Ben. To let someone go after you’ve cherished them for so many years is devastating. You think of them. Every time you look at the sea, every time you have a drink, every time you close your eyes, they’re there. Like gum stuck to your shoe.”

“Whitecross..?”

“Yes?”

“Get off my couch.”

————————————

The village of Bottesford was a quaint little town nudged against the side of River Devon, with the Lady of the Vale - a large, medieval church - at its center like a gothic spire. It was quiet. Charming. Autumn leaves clung to the large trees that flanked the beaten roads and countryside sprawled out for miles in all directions. The crimson and gold of the leaves was only highlighted by the soft glow of twilight. 

It would have been a pleasant trip, had it not been for their assignment. 

The engine of Ethren’s motorcycle went quiet as they parked at the edge of a large wheat field. Ben slipped off from behind the man and fixed his tousled hair. “We could have just apparated.”

“They might have magic at the ready to detect apparating in the area,” Ethren noted, shrinking the bike and slipped it into his pocket. “They wouldn’t second guess a motorcycle. Are you ready?”

“Born ready. Let’s go.”

They crept through the tall grasses. A silencing charm kept the sound of breaking wheat and crinkling leaves muted as they approached their target. Finally, they peaked through the grasses and peered at the old, rickety boat house. It must have been abandoned for years. The red paint had long since peeled off of the rotted wooden planks and beams, the boat in question nowhere in sight. 

Ben pulled his snooperscope from his pocket and lifted the goggles to his eyes. He peered through the window and cursed. “…damn. All three are inside.” He flicked a dial on his goggles and activated its short range x-ray vision. “As well as the captives. They’re bound to a wooden pole. One of them looks pretty injured.”

Ethren gestured for the goggles and peered through. “…we have to make sure they don’t get hurt.”

“Agreed. We should rush them.”

Ethren lowered the goggles and ogled at him. “Rush them? Are you insane?”

“What?! We can conjure some fog, come in from behind and take them all out with _stupefy_!”

“There’s three of them and two of us. The one we don’t hit can have a chance to strike us in return. No, we should lead them all out one by one.”

“But if they catch on, they could have time to hold the captives hostage. And if they panic - they might just kill them. Rushing them is the only option.”

Ethren grit his teeth. “Okay, then let’s hear your plan.”

“My plan is like I said. We’ll rush in, and _stupefy_ each of the snatchers as we come in. Which will leave just the death eater. We’ll flank him and then it’ll be done. Our advantage is that they don’t know we’re coming. We’ll use it.”

Ethren hesitated. Teal eyes fanned the boat house and he chewed on his lip. “…we should block his exits, then. We can cast a grease spell over the doorway, so that he’ll slip if he runs.”

“Good idea,” Ben murmured. He drew his wand and leveled it. Arcane words tumbled from his lips. A spurt of grease shot from the tip of his wand and splattered across the doorway - much to the ignorance of the death eater. “Done. We need to act fast.”

“Then let’s get this over with.”

They darted from shadows cast by the swaying stalks of wheat. The rescuers came to a stop underneath one of the windows, and Ethren peeked his head over the rim. One of the snatchers was down on one knee, talking to a muggleborn and as she spat at him, he smacked her hard across the face while the other rumbled with laughter.

Ethren grit his teeth. His fingers curled around his wand. He glanced at Ben who nodded and as one - they vaulted into the window. Glass shattered. The heads of the snatchers turned and one of them snarled. “It’s the Order!” He roared and fumbled for his wand. 

Too late. 

Two stunning spells blasted from their wands, striking them in the chests and sent them flying backwards - leaving just the Death Eater who simultaneously cast at Ben. 

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Ben didn’t move. It was like something had taken hold of him. He watched the jet of green lash towards him and Ethren’s fingers coiled into his collar. He wrenched Ben back and the wicked curse smashed against the wall, leaving a cut like lightning burned into the wood. Glass shattered, the death eater’s black cloak tore on the fragments and he was gone, ducking out of the building. 

“Ben?!” Ethren spun him around to face him. “Are you okay?”

Ben’s eyes were wide. Ethren could practically hear his pounding heart. When he didn’t answer, Ethren growled and raced towards the door. “Row- I mean, Ethren!” Ben finally found his voice. “Just wait a second!”

“I’m going after him, start unbinding them!”

No. He was done taking orders from that moron. If they’d just done things his way, the Death Eater wouldn’t have had a chance to escape!

He leapt over the grease, skidded on the loose soil and sprinted towards the field as the Death Eater disappeared inside. Night hugged the sky as it swallowed the last rays of sunlight. He burst through the grass. The blades tore at his face, threatened to trip him and he followed the sound of snapping stalks of wheat and footprints running on the ground. 

Then… there was quiet. 

Ethren slowed. His heart pounded in his chest as he spun in a circle. He could barely tell which direction he came from, let alone where the Death Eater might have been. “Where are you,” he whispered. Light blossomed at the tip of his wand and he lifted it above his head to peer into the dark. 

They rose up well above his head. He could see nothing and the man grit his teeth and moved to shoulder his way through - when red sparks blasted up into the sky from a short ways away. The Death Eater. "You’re mine, now,” Ethren snarled as he shoved through the grasses. 

He didn’t need Ben. 

Bossy. Rude. Demanding. He could do this all al-

He burst through the grasses - and found three wands pointed at his face. A woman smiled with yellow teeth as she lifted it up to point at his forehead. “What have we here? A little Phoenix fledgling, all alone.”

Ethren’s heart sank with dread. The Death Eater he’d been chasing was smiling victoriously, wand pointed at the man. “You found me.”

“But there were two,” hummed the third. “Lead us to your little friend back in the Boathouse, and we’ll let you go.”

“No you won’t.” Ethren struggled to keep the waver of fear from his voice. He clutched his wand tight in hand. “You’ll just kill me after. And I’ll be damned if I throw him under a bus.”

“How very predictable,” the woman sighed. “As you wish! Kill the mudblood loving bas-”

_“Immobulus!”_

A blue jet of light shot from the dark and struck the woman in the back. She gasped, arms glued to her side and she fell forward face first into the ground. 

“Oi!” Growled one of the remaining two death eaters. He lifted his wand. Not fast enough. 

“ _Confringo_!” 

That voice… it was _familiar_. 

The ground exploded at the man’s feet and sent him spiraling backwards, unconscious. This was his chance. Ethren leapt into action. He surged towards the final death eater, slamming his head against the man’s and as he staggered backwards, stunned, Ethren twisted his wand from his grasp and flung it into the grass. “Stupefy!” 

At point blank range, the man dropped like a ton of bricks to the ground. 

“Ethren!”

Remus Lupin pushed through the grass. Twigs were caught in his brown hair, and his scarred face was twisted with worry. “Are you all right?”

All right? No. He was in shock. He’d let himself walk right into a trap. His chest heaved and he nodded. “Y-yes. I think so. Yes, I’m fine.”

Lupin breathed. “…good. Mr. Copper is still back at the boathouse… he’s finished setting free the captives.”

“Why… why are you here?”

Remus leveled Ethren with a sharp look. “…to scold a couple puppies that can’t play nice together,” he murmured, pulling the hood of his cloak down. “Come. Let’s get these poor souls back to the safehouse. It’s time you two had a talking to.”

——————————–

The safehouse was a small cabin concealed by several protective enchantments - seen only when the correct phrase was spoken. It contained the bare minimum to care for Order members and their rescuees until they could be transferred to a more permanent residence. Beds, a warm fireplace, emergency supplies. 

Ethren and Ben sat on the moth eaten couch and stared at their hands as Remus and Roger Lopez tended to the muggleborn. One of them had been struck by crucio, tortured nearly to madness. Yet, Roger promised he would recover, in time.

Ethren glanced over. Ben’s face was white. He stared at his hands and they trembled. “…are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You froze.”

Ben flinched. “…didn’t mean to.”

Ahead of them, Remus was in front of the fireplace, speaking with what looked to be Sirius’ molten head that was sticking out of the embers. They spoke in hushed whispers. Ethren looked back to Ben. “What happened? You… you almost called me-”

“Rowan?” Ben grimaced. “…the last time someone cast that spell at me..a friend died for me. When I saw it coming at me again, I just…it was like I was back in that moment. With Rowan, Merula, you…” 

“Rakepick.”

Ben’s jaw slid forward. His fists curled. “Rakepick,” he seethed. “She’s the reason I’m here. I… I know what true dark witches and wizards can do to someone. I want to make sure no one else can be hurt by them ever again. I wish I’d been able to be the one to kill her.”

Ethren’s gut twisted. “…no you don’t. Taking someone’s life… even her life…it’s something that never leaves you. It changes you. Besides… we’re not Rescuers to kill people. We’re here to help them.”

“I don’t see why we can’t do both.”

Ethren’s response died as Lupin approached. Tired bags hung under his brown eyes. “Mr. Whitecross. Mr. Copper.” He pulled up a chair and sat in front of them. His eyes swept over the young men. “I imagine you understand why you’re both here.”

“Yes, sir,” Ben murmured. 

“You are both Rescuers. You were both entrusted into an assignment - to neutralize the threat, to retrieve the captives and to transport them to a safehouse. You failed to do all three. Do you know why?”

They didn’t answer. 

Remus leaned forward. “…because you refuse to work together. When you’re a team, there is no leader. If you cannot work as one, you endanger yourselves, your charges and the entire Order. What would you have done if one of you was captured, and forced to take Veritaserum? Or worse, if one of you had been killed?!”

His words were sharp. The young men flinched, but watched their shoes. Remus’ eyes softened and with a sigh, reached out to take their shoulders. 

“…you are both a pair of promising young men with exceptional skill and heart. But if you cannot work together, you will need to be reassigned. Do you want another chance at this post?”

“Yes.” They spoke without hesitance and Remus nodded. 

“Good. Take the week to settle. We’ll inform you when there’s another assignment. Until then… stay quiet. Stay cautious. And as Moody loves to remind us, remain vigilant, and keep each other safe.”


End file.
